Shards
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: 'How did you and mom actually meet' All strated very trivial but the sun seems to go down in Shikamaru's paradise. Shikamaru's, Temari's and Shikadai's life.
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _Is this day ever going to end?'_

Shikamaru sighed heavily while strolling through the streets of Konoha towards the Nara wood where his family home was standing. The work at the shinobi –alliance, helping out the hokage and forcing Naruto to do his. Not knowing why he got involved into this many important issues. The laziest person on earth was putting more and more work on his shoulder and slowly fainting under the pressure that he put on himself. Shikamaru this, Shikamaru that. He couldn't hear it any day longer, but knew that this was just the way he has planned it for himself and he got a reason for all of this. Sometimes, but only sometimes he forgot what the reason was. Today was a day like this and even the clouds didn't seem to be as relaxing as always. He couldn't get his head off work. The woods put a gentle shade on him and actually were a nice relieve from the hot summer sun of Konoha. Work in summer was the worst. He sighed once more feeling his mood slowly sinking even lower. A few deer ran past him which didn't catch his attention much but all of the sudden his body paralyzed and he stood still looking surprised in the distance.  
'Ha! Finally! Got you dad!' A high boys voice laughed behind his back.  
'Shikadai.' He smiled to himself as the shadows let go of him. 'You still need to work on the surprise effect and that shadow jutsu of yours, that's not very strong…If I wasn't that tired…'  
'Dad.' The ponytailed boy pouted. 'For once you could praise me…'  
'I'll praise you when you'll archive something.' He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. _'You're too strict Nara. You'll demotivate him.'_ He thought to himself looking into the angry looking, turquoise eyes of the mini Shikamaru. 'Come on. I'm sure your mother is already furious because we're late for supper.'  
'Mother's always furious.' Shikadai rolled his eyes and headed towards the big Nara house leaving his old man slightly behind, smiling stupidly.  
That was true. She was often furious, that's because she was frustrated. Since she gave birth to their only child she resigned of being a shinobi nearly completely and he could see how much she needed it, in comparison to him who was overwrought. He knew she loved Shikaidai like crazy, probably more than she loved him and if it wasn't for him no force would make her stay home but in the end she did. She cooked dinners and cleaned the house. Fed the deer and ironed their clothes. Never would he ever thought she would do things like this. Although he liked the new version of his wife it made her often furious –which on the other hand transformed his and his son's life into a living nightmare from time to time.

'Old prick get moving! We don't have forever! Dinner is already cold and I won't heat it up another time just because Naruto is too damn stupid to get your genius ideologies! ' A woman's voice rose.  
'On my way!' He put his hands up in a sign of resign and let his head down not to show her his widening smile which would drive her crazy. There she is again. The cruelest of all kunochi – Temari, his wife. Nara no Temari.

As he was sitting at the dining table and watching in silence his bored son who was watching the birds outside and his loitering wife in the kitchen all of his troubles connected with work disappeared out of his head. They didn't know it but they were his everything and without them they would be nothing. Thanks to them he was complete, loved and absolutely peaceful. His home. His one and only, the woman who changed everything and the effect of their specific love, Shikadai. Without thinking about it he would sacrifice his life for them.

'Don't tell me you have eaten out again?' The blonde frowned and pierced him with her gaze. 'Why do you think I'm doing this?'  
'Too feed your son?' He said calmly. _'I sound like father.'_ 'I haven't been eating out. I'm just tired. Thank you for the meal darling.'  
'Um..Yeah. Enjoy.' She blushed and stared eating too. The supper continued in an pleasant silence as usual. Although Shikamaru enjoyed this much he knew this wasn't a good sign. He was too tired to think of something to talk about, his wife too frustrated and the boy was living in a world of his own, just as he did when he was his age. The only time they really spend time together were the evenings. It has been a ritual since Shikadai was a little child. No matter how hard the mission was or how late it was Shikamaru would wake him and talk to him for an hour or so. This way he felt like he wasn't losing touch with him. Same happened this evening, after the boy washed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas. He sat down at his bed and smiled softly.  
'How is it hanging?'  
'Fair to middling.' He gave him a serious look. 'Are you going to get divorced?'  
'What?!' His eyes opened wide. 'What makes you think so?'  
'I don't know dad. Mom is really grumpy lately. You don't even give each other that hello and goodbye kiss you used to.'  
'We…' He looked back at the events of the last weeks and Shikadai was right. It started with a fight and since then they just stopped showing affection to each other. ' We're not going to get divorced Shikadai. We're perfectly fine with your mother.'  
'Are you not lying?'  
'I would never lie Shikadai.'  
'You lied to mom about that you liked the dinner she cooked.'  
'That's..different.' He sighed. 'No. You're right. That was wrong. You know, it's very bad to lie. Even if they are white lies because as soon as you start accepting small lies it will soon get worse and it might come a day when you won't be able to distinguish between wrong and right.'  
'I know dad. You've told me this about a hounded times.' He sighed. 'Maybe you should take a few days off and go somewhere with mom? I could stay at Inojin's place. '  
'It's impossible at the moment. Don't worry I'll talk to her.'  
'Cool.' He yawned. 'How did you and mom actually meet?'  
'Didn't we tell you?'  
'I can't remember.'  
'She was my opponent at the choinins exams. Back then she was actually at the enemies side. They planned to attack the village together with Orochimaru.'  
'Mom was one of the bad guys? Cool.' He rubbed his eyes and smiled.  
'But only for a moment and just because the orders were that way. Your mother is very loyal.' He smirked.  
'Did you beat mom at the exams?'  
'Oh..no. I gave up. This was way too troublesome. She was a very good opponent. '  
'That's so much you dad.' He laughed. 'And what has happened next? '  
'What do you mean?'  
'How come you two came together? If she was bad and she beat your ass why did you end up marrying her.'  
'That's quite a story to tell Shikadai.'  
'Come on.'  
'Not tonight. I can see you being sleepy.'  
'You just can't remember. Don't pretend I'm wrong dad.' Shikadai laughed covering himself with  
a duvet.  
'Yeah I'll have to organize that one. Sleep well.' He closed the doors and went to his bedroom suddenly feeling rather blue.  
He opened the doors rather slowly as if he was afraid to face her and to his astonishment he spotted her sitting motionless on the bed. As the doors opened wider she looked towards him and stood up walking towards the bathroom just as if she was avoiding his presence.  
'Temari…'  
'Hmm?' She looked back at him and let her hair down.  
'Are …are we ok?' He scratched his back.  
'What do you mean?' She looked surprised and gave him the exact same look as his son.  
'It's just…I don't know. It's been different…'  
'I don't know what you mean. You're tired. Just go to bed Shikamaru.' She closed the doors behind her.  
He lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'It has been different.'_

 _Please let me know what you think! Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

'Uhm Dad you didn't forget about the story you're supposed to tell me?' Shikadai looked at his father suspiciously while chewing his cereal.  
'Don't speak with a full mouth Shikadai. What story Shikamaru?'  
'Ah just some stories from the past. Yeah, I remember.' He smiled.  
'And do you remember I'm going out tonight Shikamaru?' She threw her hair to her back.  
'That's tonight?'  
'That's tonight and I don't care what plans you have. I've postponed this about a million times because of the union or Konoha.'  
'Fine, fine. Don't worry. I'll manage. You go out and enjoy yourself.'  
'I will.' She patted her son's shoulder. 'Get moving lazy. You'll be late for training. Shino will get angry with you again.'  
'Gross. Those bugs though.' Shikadai stood up lazily and put his hands in his pockets. 'Take care. Have a nice day mom.' He put his hand up as a goodbye sign and dashed out into the wood.  
'He reminds me so much of you when you were younger. Sometimes I wonder if that's really also my son.' She looked nostalgic after the boy.  
'He got a lot of things after you.' He stood up, walked up to her and put his arms around her waist simultaneously putting his chin on her shoulder. 'Like those gorgeous eyes.' He smiled gently looking at her strict face.  
'Yeah, only the eyes. The rest is yours.' She turned slightly towards him. 'Don't you have some important place to be Nara?' She was very cold.  
'Not yet. I would have time for some fooling around with my beloved wife.' He kissed her neck gently but she didn't make a move.  
'Konoha can wait for their genius to save their asses?' She spoke quietly.  
'They'll have to.' He walked in front of her smiling relaxed.  
'I really don't think so Shikamaru.' She said looking into his eyes.  
'Babe…'He started laughing as someone harrumphed behind his back.  
'Shikamaru-neesan.' A girls voice spoke. 'Naruto is expecting you. They got some serious issue…'  
'Mirai.' He sighed loudly and didn't venture to look at Temari once more. 'On my way.' He knew exactly how she felt. After all this years he had the feeling he could read her emotions just by sharing the same room.  
'Shikamaru.'  
Slightly frightened he looked back at the blonde and nearly tipped out of shock. Her face. The face that he expected to be showing gentle hints of fury, like it normally did when he left her standing like this, it was perfectly calm. Frighteningly calm. Like she was handling some business issue with him. Like they were strangers. Blood rushed through his body like crazy and all of this even though she had done nothing. Nothing was what Shikamaru was afraid of the most. Nothing meant that some border has been crossed. He waited for her to say something so he could figure out how bad the situation was. How did it come that she was that way? When did it start? How could he have missed all the signs in between? Shikadai. He has noticed and he was blind. If it wasn't his son he would keep on being blind till it would be too late. Just assuming it wasn't too late already.  
'Just remember I won't be home tonight. Dinner will be in the fridge and please pay attention that Shikadai won't read his books till late night.'  
'Where are you going again?' He spoke and realized his voice has been shaking. She realized it too and made a slightly longer pause before answering.  
'Out with Sakura and Hinata…girls night. Nothing special.'  
'Ok honey. Enjoy your evening.' He stepped towards her and kissed her cheek. Still no emotions, only a fake smile that was rather for Mirai than for him.  
'Shikamaru –neesan. We should go.' The dark haired girl crossed her arms and sounded bored.  
'On my way and I'm your sensei now so don't call me neesan!' He dashed out behind Mirai.

Although he heard her talking he wasn't listening. _'Girls night. She hates girls nights. She never attends them unless someone forces her.'_ Not that he thought about it, maybe that pause she put before she answered him wasn't because she realized his voice was shaking. Maybe she was lying. He nearly tipped the second time that day.  
'Neesan! Be careful! You're very giddy today.' Mirai spoke worried grabbing his arm. 'Are you ok?'  
'I'm ok Mirai.' He forced a smile on his face to calm her. He hadn't been „giddy" in years but this might be a real problem he had.

'Shikamaru?' Naruto's voice full of concern finally got through him when he put his hand on his shoulder. 'Are you feeling well Shikamaru?'  
'Hokage-sama.' He should his head to weaken him from his overthinking. ' I'm fine. Sorry, what were we talking about?'  
Naruto sighed.  
'Everybody out.'  
'Naruto-san.'  
'Out. Everyone apart from you Shikamaru.'  
They waited till everybody left his office and then he spoke to Shikamaru.  
'What's wrong? I can see you being troubled.'  
'I'm fine hokage-sama. You didn't need to send them away.'  
'How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me Hokage-sama. I'm still the same Naruto and you Shikamaru, you're pretty useless today.'  
He frowned and narrowed his lips to a straight line.  
'I don't say you don't do good work. You're doing amazing work and without you the union would be nothing. Well, to be honest, without you Konoha would be nothing. Your cleverness and abilities to create flawless strategies are a treasure, but today you're absolutely useless. What more I would say you're dangerous, because if your disengaged mind will suggest me some plan I will accept people might get hurt.'  
'Naruto…' He looked surprised. Those words were so much wiser than something the old Naruto would say.  
' You will go home Shikamaru and take a few days off, until you'll be fresh and that troubles that are bothering you will be over.'  
'Thank you.' He sighed. 'I'll be fine.'  
'Very well. Enjoy your day off and greet Temari from me. I haven't seen her in a while. If she will find time send her to me. I've got some missions that are like made for her.'  
'I will let her know. Thank you.' He left the room and again strolled towards his home. This day off. Maybe this was what they needed. He would prepare a perfect day for them. Who knows, as long as Shikadai is out for training, maybe they'll have some fun. He smiled to himself and put on a faster pace.

'Temari! I'm home early today!' He dashed into the living room to find his wife kneeing in front of their son dressing a huge wound on his leg. 'Shikadai! What has happened?'  
'Just an accident. I fell.' He looked at his father guilty and his eyes were shining with tears.  
'Clumsy cry-baby.' Temari hissed looking at him making him feel even worse.  
'Sorry mom.' He tried to keep his tears back.  
'How did you manage to get that done in no time? I mean you just left home.' Shikamaru looked at the bad wound. 'Doesn't he need to see a medic?'  
'He'll be fine. You just left home too and you're back. Forgot something?' Temari eyed him.  
' Hokage gave me a few days off. Though you would be happy.'  
'Yeah great, you can go clean the house. Thanks to this spastic I won't manage to do it. And you child, you are staying home till that leg looks at least slightly better.'  
'Ma'am, yes, ma'am!' Shikadai saluted.  
'I thought we could do something fun…' Shikamaru mumbled.  
'Fun? Go get the vacuum cleaner! I need to do some groceries.'  
'All right…' He sighed and looked at his son. There went his plans for a great day full of romance.

 _To be continued soon! Really got into the story! Hope you're enjoying it!_


	3. Chapter 3

'Dad.' Shikadai said in meanwhile slurping his milkshake, lying on the couch. ' Will you tell me that story?'  
' Well I guess I can. Your mother is too busy anyway.' He sat down next to him. 'So you already know we've met when I was 13 years old and your mother saved my ass. '  
'She saved you?'  
'Your mother always saved me. Anytime we met she somehow made me owe her something.'  
'Cool. So mom was always a badass.'  
'Absolutely. But you know I had really bad experiences with women at that age. I thought all of them were annoyin, bossy and somehow scary. You may not experience that but your gran was the most frightening woman I've ever met. So Temari matched perfectly in that pattern. She was a whole lot of scary with that wide, bright smile that somehow caused a weird feeling.'  
'Love?'  
'No, at that point it really wasn't love. When I was older I started to meet her quite often. She was the ambassador of Suna and I was the ambassador of Konoha. My duty was to take care of her while she was in our village.'  
'And..'  
'No we didn't fall in love. We got friends. I found out she was slightly different to how I labeled her. I really tried to avoid relationships as I could. I mean I got my family, my friends, the village. I didn't need anyone else.'  
'Dad. Come on. I don't want to listen to your whole life. Just the parts with mom.'  
'Geez you got her impatience.' He rolled his eyes. 'Well the great ninja war came and later there was the union I'm still working at and back ten Temari was also a part of it…'  
'I'll be running.' Temari spoke from behind of them, making them jump up.  
'You could be a part of Anbu Temari.'  
'I could.' She smirked. 'Have a nice evening buddies.' She left the house.  
'Mom looked nice.'  
'Indeed.' He scratched his neck.  
'Where is she going?'  
'Girls night.'  
'Girls night?'  
'I know.' He sighed.  
'Maybe you should go after her?'  
'Come on. I won't stalk her.'  
'If you mean. So Union.'  
'Union. Yes. We got best friends. Like really good friends. She supported me. I could comfort in her.'  
'Love?'  
'Shikadai you're ruining it.'  
'Sorry.'  
'When my father died. She really helped me. But I never realized how much she meant to me. There was that mission…that dangerous mission. Gengo.'  
'I remember that.'  
'When once more she saved me I finally understood. She was the one. She wasn't troublesome, or annoying. She was there for me and gave me strength and would encourage me. '  
'Don't hyperventilate dad.'  
'Sorry. Anyway, I asked her out after that and she said yes. '  
'Cool.'  
'I know. That was very cool.' He laughed.  
'Thanks dad.' He smiled and turned on the TV. Shikamaru knew that mean the end of their talk. Although that moment was when the real story begun. How did it come that the cruelest of all kunoichi became his?  
He looked at the door.  
How did it come he was losing her now?  
He stood up and looked at his son.  
'Yeah, don't worry about me.' He put the hand up and so did his father.  
Shikadai understood way more than Shikamaru would have had expected. Actually he could get even smarter than he was in future. In the end he was a child of the cleverest shinobi of Konoha and the cleverest kunoichi of Suna. The Will of Fire was in good hands.

He left the house and tried to localize her chakra but that wasn't his specialty. Nothing. He could just call her and ask but this wasn't what this mission was about. He needed to find her without her knowing. _'You should talk to Naruto.'_ Kakashi once suggested that to him when he was in trouble. That was exactly what he needed to do. Naruto would know where Hinata is.  
He dashed to the blondes house and knocked stridently.  
'Shikamaru?' Hinata looked at him surprised throwing the doors open. 'Has anything happened? I'll go get Naruto.'  
'No…don't.' His eyes were wide open. 'I just…weren't you supposed to meet with Temari?'  
'Temari-chan? Noo…why? Did she tell you so?'  
'Oh…I must have gotten her wrong.'  
'Why don't you call her? '  
'I will. Thank you Hinata.'  
'You're welcome. Are you sure I can't help you Shikamaru? You look worried.'  
'I'm fine. Perfectly fine.' He dashed to the Uchiha house and banged at the door. Sarada opened the door.  
'Shikamaru- san. How can I help you?'  
'Is your mother home?'  
'No, she's out with aunt Ino.'  
'Thank you. Barbe-Q?'  
'I think so.' He looked at him puzzled.  
'Thanks!' He was walking faster and faster. No he was running. Why was he running? He didn't know. Maybe because he had the feeling that if he was running he would stop something awful from happening. He would save her, save them.  
As he entered the restaurant slightly out of breath he immediately spotted the pink haired woman. Walked up and without any introduction asked.  
'Do you know where Temari is?'  
'Oy…Shikamaru!' She laughed. 'You scared me! Temari-chan? I've seen her leaving a while ago.'  
'Leaving? Where to?'  
'Is everything ok Shikamaru?' Ino asked.  
He clenched his fists. He was so sick and tired of people asking him this that day.  
'I'm Ok Ino. I'm just looking for my wife. Can't a husband be concerned about this?'  
Sakura looked visibly surprised at the moved brunette. The blonde only put her hands on her arm.  
'I don't know where to Shikamaru. She just left. She wasn't talking to us.'  
While Shikamaru was walking away he could hear Ino adding ' Something must have happened between them. Shikamaru is only that emotional when it comes to Temari.'  
He knew everybody would talk about his crazy behavior the other day but he didn't care. He needed to find out what Temari was doing and why she lied to him. The only place that come to his mind was the lake side so he followed his heart and went there rather disbelieving he would find her. But the bigger the surprise was when he did. She was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette, emotionless looking into the distance. His Temari smoking a cigarette. She hated cigarettes. His mind crossed the scene when she made him give up smoking. She broke the cigarette and looked him into the eyes with her dark, cold but strict turquoise eyes that were very intimidating and spoke slowly 'Stop smoking.'. So he did. He stopped. Now she was smoking there, all alone, all dressed up. So beautiful, but nothing like his wife.  
His heart was still racing but he walked up to her slowly.  
'Stop smoking.' He said trying to sound a lot like her.  
'Fuck you.' She answered not detaching her sight from the water's surface.

He looked at her shocked. She has never been very subtle but this was nothing like her. _'Temari, where are you?_ _Who are you?'  
_ 'You were always pretty predictable but nowadays you're just obvious. _'_ She looked at him coldly. 'I knew you wouldn't be able hold yourself back and you would come look for me.'  
'Of course I did. I mean you lied to me, I was worried.' He mumbled and sat down next to her. The cigarette smoke made him feel weak and his craving after the burning tobacco was getting stronger. 'What are you doing here Temari?'  
'Waiting for you.' She draw on the cigarette and looked him into the eyes. He thanked god he was sitting because this for sure was the most irresistible look she has ever given to him and his knees went weak.  
'Dressed like this…You had different plans didn't you?' He spoke nearly noiselessly.  
'No.' She turned back to the lake. 'I wanted to go out. Just be myself for once again but as I realized you got suspicious I was just waiting for you. We need to talk, don't you think?'  
'Possibly.' His heart skipped a beat.  
'Shikamaru. I really love Shikadai, don't get me wrong. I really didn't mind spending the time at home to take care of him but this…' He voice broke and she covered her mouth. Suddenly he spotted tears in her eyes. Big, shiny tear that were just about to break. ' This is not how I imagined it. It was not supposed to be like this. I'm feeling lonely and useless. I have nobody here apart from you Shikadai

who's away most of the time. I don't care about the friends I made when I can't even visit my brothers and they can't visit me because Gaara is the damn Kaze-kage. I'm tired. So tired.' The tears dropped down and flew down her rosy cheeks.  
'Temari..you could have told me…Nobody is stopping you from visiting Suna. You can go anytime. Leave tomorrow if it will make you happier.' He wanted to put his arm around her but her paralyzing gaze stopped him.  
'Don't ask me to leave Shikamaru.' She put her ice cold palm on his. 'If I go…I don't know if I'll come back.'  
'Why are you saying such things Temari?'  
'I'm very, very miserable. Miserable to the bone because I miss the people I love and… and I don't even know if I love you anymore.' She started sobbing mercilessly.  
'Temari.' He didn't know if it was a heart attack or if it was normal, but he has never felt like this before.  
'I'm so sorry but…I don't know Shikamaru. We don't spend much time together, you're always busy and you don't care much about me anymore. Konoha really made me a slave, a housewife I never wanted to be…'  
'So…what do you want to do now? Do you want to get div…' His voice broke and all of a sudden hot tears run down his cheeks. The thought was already unbearable and speaking it out loud was simply impossible.  
'I don't…' She hid her face in her palms. 'I don't know. We have to do something.'  
'Just …give me one more chance Temari. I'll be a better husband. I can't do without you.'  
'Shikamaru… I won't leave. Not now.' She looked at him slightly more pulled together. ' I just wanted to be honest. I thought you should know.'  
'Thank you.' He put his hand on hers once more and squeezed it tightly. 'I won't let you go. I'll prove you that Konoha is your home.'


	4. Chapter 4

As the returned home they didn't find Shikadai on the couch he was lying on for the whole day but music came from his room. Shikamaru was once more grateful he left before they came, because he wouldn't know how to face him. Tears were still gathering in the corners of his eyes. Although he promised himself he would never cry again this was just too much and his inner 'cry-baby' escaped out of his control. Temari was serious as always and only looked at him for a longer while standing on the stairs.  
'I'll sleep in the guest room.'  
'I'll bring you the sheets.'  
'Thank you.'  
Another long pause of exchanging looks.  
'I love you Temari.'  
'I know Shikamaru.' She turned around and walked to their bedroom bringing him the sheets.  
'Have a good night and from tomorrow I'll make everything up to you.'  
'Sure. Goodnight.' She walked away leaving him standing in the living room.  
He lied down in the guest room and looked empty at the ceiling. To his mind came the memories of their first date. She came to Konoha, not telling her brothers that she was visiting because of a date. He remember picking her up as always from the gate, but this visit was so different. He was nervous, even more after he had to explain Ino why he was buying flowers. He saw her from far away but she didn't speed up, she was walking in her pace and smiling slightly. The last thing he spotter pretty late because nearly half of her face was covered with a red scarf. It was pretty warm for autumn in Konoha but people from Suna weren't used to that kind of temperatures.  
'Are those for me?' She started not greeting him.  
'Uhm..yes, sort of….'  
'Oh my..Nara. I can't believe how old fashioned you are! Flowers at the first date!' She laughed showing her famous smile to him. All the ice he had in his heart because of the losses he had made over the past years and the injustice of the world has suddenly melted and peace came over his mind. This smile was everything he needed to shut down.  
'Ugh, Temari, stop laughing. That's cruel. Troublesome woman…' He rubbed his neck and laughed.  
The rest of their meeting was rather typical when he thought about it. They ate dinner and just strolled around the village talking. It was pretty much like usual when they met – they talked about everything- but the difference was everything was happier and more positive. In the evening she went back to Suna even though he tried to convince her to stay. Nothing has happened. Not a kiss, not even a hug. Only the way she looked at him changed. It was some kind of kindness and warmth that made him feel home and anytime she left that feeling was gone making him suffer silently. After that date he craved to see her more and more often.  
As he was thinking of how his love to her grew this big sleep came over him peacefully making him forget the trouble of his present life.

As he opened his eyes the sun was already shining with all of its power onto his face. He had already forgotten how weary it was when you didn't pull the shades down because on a normal working day he usually got up before the sun went up or at least that early he wouldn't suffer cause of its rays. Even though he wasn't able to open his eyes he smiled to himself. Some tiny bit of his lazy alter ego raised from the dead and filled his heart with joy. A perfect morning with only a decent amount of clouds. Perfect weather to lie on the grass and enjoy the nature. He pulled himself up and stretched yawning. The smell of fried eggs lured him out of the guest room straight to the kitchen where a breathtaking scene was taking place. His wife dressed in her pj's, turned with her back to him, with her golden hair slightly wet, frying eggs on bacon. Also his son sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of juice and reading a adventure book he recommended him. What was so breathtaking about this ordinary scene from a family life? This was all his. His kingdom with his King and Queen.  
'Sit down. I've made you breakfast.' She put the eggs on a plate and put it in front of him on the counter.  
'Thank you.' He sat down still slightly astonished and looked at his son smiling lazily. 'Have I ever told you when your mother cooked for me for the first time?'  
'Don't think so.' Shikadai abstracted himself from the book and looked interested at the older Nara.  
'Shikamaru….'  
'Don't be that way darling. This is a very sweet story, you will like it.' He ate a bit of his breakfast and cleared his throat. 'So as I told you before your mother and I started dating after that mission and we really got along pretty good but the thing was your mother is a very independent woman and it's hard for a man when he doesn't feel needed. We've been seeing each other, visiting the villages. Your mother more often came to Konoha than I visited Suna for some reasons.' He winked at Temari who sat down silently at the counter with them. ' But anytime we were out we were just like close and dear friends – there really wasn't looking like this would ever change into a love affair.'  
'But you said you were very in love with her dad.' Shikadai munched the tost his mother pushed towards him.  
'That's true. I've fallen hard but I was the worst person when it came to showing my feelings. Buying flowers and trying to be nice was the only think I was brave enough to do.'  
'He was so green when it came to women.' Temari giggled.  
'But you weren't helping. Anytime I wanted to carry your bag or help you out you have proven me that you were perfectly fine without my help. I felt intimidated.'  
'Back to the story…' Shikadai roller his eyes.  
'Right. So all of this wasn't moving forward and I was slowly losing hope and so did your mother as I later found out. Back in the times she just stopped visiting. I would see her less and less often till a moment when she stopped visiting at all. You can ask uncle Choji or aunt Ino I was a pain in the ass that time. I was fussy and quite whinny all the time. '  
'Like always…' Temari couldn't help but laugh making him smile stupidly too.  
' I don't understand…How did it come that you got a couple?' The boy looked confused.  
'Well out of the blue your mother announced me she was coming over in a few days and that she would want to meet.'  
'This is going to be humiliating…'  
'Shush Temari.' He smiled wider. 'So of course I agreed and waited for her at the gate on the arranged date and time. She was once again walking slowly, smiling mysteriously, with a basket in her hand.'  
'A basket?' Young Shika sounded surprised.  
'That's exactly what I thought to myself. What was this crazy woman going to do with a basket? But I thought I'll find it out sometime soon anyway and greeted her kindly, handed her the flowers over and just then it hit me. She was all dressed up. Nothing like your mother.'  
'Thank you Shikamaru.'  
'Come on…anyway, she looked really stunning. Her clothes were definitely not the normal ninja style – a long black kimono with that seductive slit up high, nearly to the hip.'  
'Dad…gross. Let's skip this part.'  
'You really remember what I was wearing?'  
'Of course I do. That was a historical day in manhood's history Temari and I mean it.'  
She crossed her arms and walked to the sink to wash the dishes.  
'Come on tell me what has happened.' Shikadai insisted.  
'So yeah apart from being all gussied up she was suspiciously nice and girly. I thought they swapped her. Imagine how shocked I was when out of the blue she asked me to go to my house, because she had a surprise for me.'  
'The basket?'  
'The basket. As we entered the house she asked me to sit down and wait. Of course I couldn't and was peeking in secret. I saw her put on an adorable apron and unpack a lot of food products out of that basket she wouldn't let me carry, half of the day. She was cooking for me. A delicious dinner. Trust me Shikadai I've never was more shocked than this day. The cruelest of all kunoichi was cooking dinner for me in a cute purple apron.'  
'Shikamaru.' She looked at him angrily but blushing heavily. 'You could really skip those detailed descriptions. Up to the point please.'  
'So mom was trying to pick you up?'  
'Oh very much. As you can see this was the most humiliating thing your mother has ever done. She put her tough image beside and transformed into this cute girl who was very much wife material. '  
'I never knew me cooking brought you this much joy Nara.'  
'It meant the world to me, because I was finally not too blind to see she really wanted me to make some move. I was so impressed by all of this that I promised myself not to be afraid any longer. If Sabaku no Temari could cook dinner for me I could hold her hand or kiss her.'  
'You were really blind Shikamaru. I can't remember if I ever showed this much interest to anyone and you still wouldn't get my hints.'  
'Why were you so much into dad, mom?'  
'I wasn't into him…I mean…We were very good friends and even though he was a big cry baby that's the smartest guy I know. Smart is sexy.' She shook her shoulders.  
'Thanks God.' Shikamaru smiled at her but she escaped his eyes looking back at the dishes. 'So this was exactly how the real relationship begun. At least that's where I see the breaking point.'  
'I wouldn't have expected this from mom. I rather thought she would make you cook.'  
'You see, that's exactly why I knew she's the one for me. We were friends for this long and I thought I've seen it all and that nothing she would do would ever surprise me, but there she came. Bam! ' He laughed joyfully.  
'I see. That's pretty wicked but I see some kind of strange logic in it. ' Shikadai scratched his neck.  
'If there is one thing in life that makes completely no sense, Shikadai, it's love.' Temari sounded serious again. 'If it makes sense it's probably not love but reason.'  
' Yeah, love is strange. You won't know when it'll come after you boy.' Shikamaru smiled and got up. 'I'll go and get some groceries done. Tell me what you need darling.'  
'I've got a list here.' She handed him the piece of paper over. 'Are you sure?'  
'Of course. I'll go get dressed and I'll be back in no time.'  
'Thank you.' She whipped her hands on her apron and as the older of the two male disappeared on the first floor the boy spoke rather lazily from over his book that now gained his full attention again.  
'He's trying mom.'  
'What?' She looked surprised.  
'He's trying to fix it…' He glared from above the book at her.  
'Don't you think I know that?' She hissed. 'What more that's a thing between me and your father so keep out brat.'  
' Yes ma'am.' He smiled under his nose even though she called him a brat. He knew that harsh appearance of her was only a way of hiding her insecurities.  
'Don't you have anything to learn instead of reading this stupid books?' She sat down next to him.  
'Don't you have any better reasons to dress me down?' He smiled. ' I'm fine mom but there is something I wanted to ask you.'  
'What do you want to know brat?' She put her hand on his ponytail and smiled kindly.  
'Why did you agreed to go out with dad?'  
'Why do you want to know?'  
'Well…just…' He scratched his neck.  
'Young Nara I'm part of this family for too many years now and I know exactly what face all of you make when you're planning something.' She crossed her arms. ' Don't try to lay the dusk on what's going on between your parents.'  
'I'm not trying anything mom…'  
'Yes, lying is your weak side too.'  
'Mom. Just…could you answer that question?'  
'Well he asked. Why would I say no?'  
'I don't know. You were friends, you could not be interested in romantic relationships.'  
'I wasn't. I knew romantic relationships make you vulnerable. Thanks God the times of piece were ahead of us…' She laughed.  
'So if you weren't interested in a relationship why did you say yes?'  
'Just…ugh.' She watched Shikamaru leave the house with a shopping bag. ' I found Shikamaru very charming and I've been feeling about him that way for some time before he asked me out.'  
'Did you have a crush on him?'  
'A crush?!' She exclaimed. 'The cruelest of all kunoichi, the daughter of the fourth Kazekage and the older sister of the fifth Kazeke, a former Jinjuriki that is one of the mightiest ninja of all times, did not have a crush on such a worm like Shikamaru Nara.' She shook her head and got red.  
Shikadai laughed. He wasn't sure if she turned red because she got angry or was just blushing.  
' Don't you laugh!' She put her hair into two ponytails. ' I liked your father, he was smart, extraordinary clever, a great leader. Slightly lazy but that wasn't anything I couldn't punch out of him. Fine, he wasn't very bad looking too, but I didn't have a crush. I found him interesting and thought this was worth a try. '  
'Interesting.'  
'Shikadai Nara don't get on my nerves.'  
'I won't mother. That's all I wanted to know.' He looked back at his book. 'So he hasn't change much. That's a good sign.'  
'Baka!' Temari went away chucking her arms about.


	5. Chapter 5

While Shikamaru was shopping he run into Hinata who bestowed a smile on him.  
'Good morning Shikamaru are you feeling better today?'  
'Good morning. Well I was feeling fine but yes. Thank you for your concern and sorry for the fuss I've made.'  
'You're looking better now. I got really worried after the girls told me that you were behaving strangely that evening. '  
'Right… I need to apologize to them too. I am really sorry. '  
'Maybe you could come over for dinner tonight with Temari-chan?'  
'Oh I don't know if we can leave Shikadai home alone. He injured his leg.'  
'Oh he can come too of course.' She smiled warmly and Shikamaru had no other choice to agree.  
'But I'll have to talk to Naruto first anyway. I've got some request. '  
'I'm sure he will make anything possible for you Shikamaru. All of us are in a deep debt of gratitude.'  
'Thank you Hinata and I'll see you in the evening. I need to get moving otherwise Temari will get angry with me.' He laughed.  
'See you Shikamaru.'

'You want me to what!?' Naruto exclaimed leaning back in his big armchair in the hokage's office. 'Shikamaru I really don't see why this can't be arranged differently. '  
'I know… this is way more completed than it seems and I really can't tell you the details. I can only offer you to help you out with all this paperwork here if you will try to arrange what I asked you for.' He pointed at the piles of rapports that were nearly covering the view completely.  
'Well I would need some help with those…but the thing you're asking me for…that's complicated.'  
'I'm sure you will find a way Naruto.'  
'I'll try my best Shikamaru.' He smiled widely. ' By the way how are you feeling?'  
'Better. Thank you, but if you don't mind I would want a couple of more days off.'  
'No problem. Luckily there aren't that many cases of high importance. Have you told Temari about that missions?'  
'I've forgotten completely but I'll let her know.'  
'Good and I'll try to make some phone calls for you Shikamaru.' He shook his head smiling. 'You really would move mountains for them wouldn't you?'  
'Absolutely.' He smiled shyly and left the office with two full bags of groceries.

'What took you so long?' Temari greeted him with crossed arms.  
'Sorry, sorry I met Hinata at the market.'  
'Such a chatty Kathy?'  
'She invited us over for dinner and I said we would come.'  
'Shikamaru! Dinner?! Dinner with Naruto? My god!' She turned around mumbling things under her breath.  
'What have I done now?'He looked at her resigned.  
'Don't you have eyes? I'm not ready to go out for a dinner!' She walked into the house. 'I have nothing to wear!'  
'Tem…we know those people. That's just Naruto and Hinata…'  
'That's the Hokage.'  
'You call him a stupid idiot around twice a day I would assume.'  
'But this idiot is the hokage and we're going to dinner to their place!'  
'Calm down honey. You are looking great!'  
'Oh screw you Shikamaru!' She dashed to their bedroom.  
'What has happened?' Shikadai leaned out of the living room.  
'Your mother is overreacting. We're going over to Naruto for dinner.'  
'Cool.' The boy returned to his couch and Shikamaru smiled lazily looking up to the closed doors of the bedroom where swearing words escaped.  
She was so much like his mother it frightened him sometimes. He can perfectly remember when he invited Temari over for the first time to his mother's place. Although she has caught them on a date a few times before that and she knew Temari as she was Shikamaru's friend, she nearly cut his head off when he announced her she would come visit in the evening. He would never understand women, especially those two. 'Troublesome…' He mumbled and smiled even wider.

After some time, as the dinner plans were coming closer and the cursing quieter he knocked at the bedroom door.  
'Can I come in? I need to change too…'  
The doors flew open and his wife gave him a cheeky smile.  
'Go ahead. At least try to look decent.' She passed him in the door sensually swinging her hips.  
'Temari-chan…' He gasped being all focused on her behind.  
'I know it might not be the same as back in the days but I still think it suits me.' She turned back at him looking over her shoulder. 'What do you think Nara?'  
'That dress.' He looked carefully and recognized the same dress he was talking about in the morning. It's been years he saw her wearing this and undeniably she looked different in it now, but honestly he thought he liked her this way even more. Those curves made his knees go weak. Also that makeup – not very much like the all natural girl he knew, but absolutely flattering.  
'Hmm?' She winked at him and smiled slightly wider.  
'You look astonishing.' He mumbled.  
'Good. That's how I wanted to look.'  
'But that's only dinner…' He whispered still following her moves.  
'I didn't dress up like this just because of the dinner dear.' She walked down the stairs and only added 'Better get moving. We don't have much time left!'  
Instead of getting dressed he sat down on the bed and put his hands in his typical thinking position.  
 _'Why did she gussy herself up this much? Yesterday she was furious and now she was flirting with me? That's insane.'_ He shook his head. He liked Temari because most of the time all she did or said made sense. She wasn't much of sulky person. _'Maybe that's some kind of genjutsu…Maybe this is some kind of a plan.'_ He closed his eyes and focused. _'Calm Nara. You need to calm down. Don't let her drive you wild.'_ He opened his eyes wide open surprised. _'She's trying to drive you mad. She really did fall that low to get her revenge on me like this…'_ He loosened his hands and walked up to the closet. 'Cruel woman…' He whispered to himself.

 **Ps. Sorry I didn't respond to the latest reviews - I'll take it into consideration and try to work on it :) Thank you a lot for the feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Good evening.' Hinata smiled sweetly at she opened the doors in front of them. 'Oh you two are looking gorgeous! You could have told me…look at me.' She blushed and looked down at herself wearing an apron.  
'You look lovely Hinata.' Shika smiled and kissed her hand what made her get all red. Temari looked at him shocked, she had never seen such behavior of her husband.  
'Oh please come in. Naruto, would you please take care of them while I finish the dinner?'  
Blonde hair immediately looked around the corner and the brightest smile of Konoha greeted them.  
'Shikamaru! Temari!' He dashed towards them and hugged them firmly.  
'Being the Hokage didn't change you a bit, did it?' Temari giggled.  
'Not at all. Come on folks, let's sit down at the table. Oy! Shikadai! Completely overseen you buddy.' He put his hand on the displeased boy's head.  
'Yeah….I've noticed that.' He mumbled.  
'Don't get offended. You can go and say hello to Boruto and Himwari if you want to. They are still upstairs. '  
'Don't treat me like a ch..'  
'Shikadai.' Temari gently pushed him towards the stairs and gave him a strict look. 'Do as Naruto asked you to.'  
Naruto laughed and watched the boy leave the ground floor limping because of his hurt leg.  
'These young people. Times of peace makes them think they know it all.'  
'He's just slightly spoiled.' Temari tittered.  
'He's not spoiled. He's very down to earth in comparison to Boruto.' Naruto frowned and looked once more at the stairs. 'Hope he'll grow out of this phase…'  
'Narto…' Hinata's soft voice came from the dining room.  
'Right, right..' The smile that vanished for a second was back on its place and he led them to the living room.

The dinner passed in a quite joyful mood with them chatting and joking, after the hosts brought the dishes back to the kitchen and the children were back upstairs Naruto put some sake on the table.  
'Oh I really don't think this is a good idea.' Shikamaru looked rather troubled.  
'Don't be that way Shikamaru.' Naruto roared and slosh the liquid into the glasses.  
'Temari I don't think you..' He bit his tongue seeing his wife biting her lip angrily. He knew she got rather emotional after alcohol and considering their situations he would prefer her not to drink, but what could he say. He was just him and she would never listen to him.  
'Why are you stemming your wife old man?' Naruto smiled and handed her over the first glass. 'It's not like she's not allowed to, or is she?' He then looked cheeky at Temari. 'Shikadai's getting some siblings?'  
'What? No!' Shikamaru couldn't hide his surprise. The blonde couldn't have guessed any more wrong. If there at least was a possibility for her to be pregnant. Well, maybe she was, but definitely not with him. That thought made him grimace.  
'As you can see somebody doesn't want more kids.' Temari said ice cold but with a devilish smile on her face.  
'It's not like this…' He looked around troubles. He wasn't in the mood to explain, especially not in front of those two. What more he knew exactly Temari was looking for a reason to fight and having found that he wasn't about to keep it up.  
'Right.' She crossed her arms and looked at Hinata.  
' Why…Why did you…of course if that's not too private…Why didn't you want a second child?'  
'I don't know. Shikamaru never said he wanted a second child.'  
'As far as I can remember you were the one who told me you are not going to get though labor another time.' He drunk his sake but avoided any kind of eye contact.  
'Oh come on. I said this while giving birth. As far as I can remember I also said a couple of other things you are not holding against me now Nara.'  
'I can still remember you calling me a fucking bastard.' He couldn't help but smile. Although she had never called him worse than the day Shikadai was born, the moment is one of the happiest of his life.  
'You see.' She shook her arms making Naruto laugh. ' If you would wanted another baby you would have told me.'  
'Why didn't you say a thing If that is so important to you?'  
'I was afraid. I was not ready to rise two children alone.' She got serious.  
'Alone? Why is that?'  
'I thought that maybe if you knew I wanted a second child you would leave me.' Tears in her eyes.  
Shikamarus fist clenched under the table and he knew they already took her side. She was making a show to make him look bad. _'Filthy liar.'_  
'Leave you? How did you make that idea up?'  
'Shikamaru I know exactly you married me only because of the child. This wasn't your dream…so I thought…'  
'That only by asking me I would turn around and leave you. That's exactly my style Temari, you're right.' He hissed and realized how furious he got. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand.  
'Guy's I'm sorry I didn't mean to start a fight here.' She whispered.  
'And what more, since when did I came to decide about anything? '  
'Right, poor little Shika that has nothing to say, because the grumpy Temari is bossy as always. Buhu. Let me shed a tear over you lot. You know what Nara? As far as I can remember you were the one who made me move to Konoha, you, not asking decided I would stay home and look after Shikadai because your job was more important than mine. You make a lot damn important decisions and don't try to turn this around because…'  
A fist hit the table and everyone looked at Naruto who's blows nearly covered the eyes. He was angry, very angry.  
'Naruto-kun…' Hinata grabbed his arm.  
'Enough. I don't know why all of this is escalating into this type of fight when you sling mud at each other, but I've heard enough.'  
'Right, so it's better that we'll continue at home. What the hokage doesn't see is all right. ' Temari shirked.  
'Listen up Temari. I don't know how you people handle your problems in that dessert but here the family is pretty sacred and we don't expose the dirt in front of other people. I'm sure this is very painful for Shikamaru. Show some respect, in the end you're his wife.' Naruto bridled.  
'Us people? Oh.. I see.' She showed a hint of sadness but then put on her calm face again. 'So I'm still them.'  
Naruto just realized what he has said and sat down looking ashamed.  
'That's not like this. I just… have chosen the wrong words Temari. I don't think you are..'  
'I'll be going.' She stood up and walked up to the stairs. 'Shikadai honey, come down please, we're going home.'

 **Hi guys I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for ages but college was killing me and my computer died for a while. Hope it will be slightly better now!**


	7. Chapter 7

The boy got down fast not saying a word, Shika knew he must have heard everything. Although he wasn't much of a child anymore, he went on missions and even injured other ninjs , but there are things kids shouldn't hear, no matter what age. He send his father a scared look and both of the Naras left the Uzumaki apartment.  
'Shika, I'm deadly sorry.. That didn't sound right.' Naruto looked at the serious brunette. He sighed, stood up and looked at his friends.  
'You shouldn't have treated her this way Naruto. Family is sacred and this is my wife so you had no right to talk to her like this.'  
'But she drove it to the limit...'  
'You had no right.' He said louder. 'No matter what she said.'  
'But she humiliated you...you're my friend.'  
'Naruto-kun...you overreacted. Shika should go now.' Hinata looked sadly.

Shikamaru left the apartment without saying goodbye and headed slowly towards the Nara part of the village. The way that not so long ago seemed rather short was now endless. He didn't know if he wanted to be home, if he wanted to face her and Shikadai. On the other hand there was no way he could just run away now. Not tonight. All this fatigue pulled him down so he barley raised his legs while walking. He wished Asuma was there, or his father. They would tell him what to do. He stopped, pulled Asuma's lighter out of his pocket and lit it. _'No.'_ He couldn't wait for someone to take over his responsibilities. He stopped being a child long time ago. There was more than one life in his hands now. He started walking again. _'I would die for a cigarette.'_ He looked the last time up in the sky and speed up so he would reach his home soon.

The facilities were silent and dark so he didn't bother to look for Temari. Her shoes and cloak were there, he could definitely go to bed. About an hour into his sleepless night he heard the doors to the guest room open and a small shadow entered, walked silently to his bed and ignoring his obvious indifference climbed under the duvet putting two ice cold palms on his back.  
'Nara...'  
He remained silent and closed his eyes hoping she would go away thinking he was asleep.  
'I'm sorry about that dinner ... Let me make it up to you. ' Her fingers slit towards his pajama pants.  
'Stop.' He whispered. 'What do you think you're doing?'  
'Come on. I'll be a good girl from now on. I'm just lost...'  
'You really are lost Temari and until you will find yourself I'm not going to pretend I'm OK with this...with all that has happened. I've thought things thru. I don't think I've done you much wrong. I tried to be as supportive as I can and seeing you in a state like this really hurts my guts but you stopped bring rational and there is nothing I can help with until you decide what you really want. I won't be a part of your sick game so I'll take care to be away on a mission for some time. That will give you some time to gather yourself. If you decide that you want all of this and I'm not the only reason all of this has gone wrong be there to talk when I'll be back, otherwise leave. I won't even force you to say that right into my face. That will be your decision Temari and I'll accept it - whatever way you decide to go.' He said all of it in a hushed voice not turning his face to her.  
'Running away was always your strong side cry-baby.' She sat down and sighed. ' But you're right. I need to find out what I really want. ' She walked as silent as she came back to the door. 'Thank you for ... For ending this.' She whispered and left. Another crack in Shikamaru's heart.

The next morning he woke up early as always and without breakfast jumped towards the hokage's office. Jumping over the silent roofs of his beloved village he spotted a black haired woman waving at him. He smiled and stopped close to her.  
'Kurenai... What are you doing this early in the streets?'  
'Just got back from my mission and you're on the way to work?'  
'Oh yes. I need a mission for a week or so...' He scratched his back not knowing why he even told her this.  
'You need a mission? That sounds odd. Sounds nothing like Shikamaru. Since when are you so adventurous ?' She put her head to the side and smiled calmly.  
'Ah I just need to be gone for a while. You know how it is sometimes. '  
'Actually I don't...' She kept smiling. 'Trouble in paradise?'  
'Yeah... Paradise...troublesome woman.' He sighed but felt awkward knowing Kurenai might have never come to this phase with his sensei.  
'This bad?'  
'Worse.' He laughed but she put her hand on his shoulder and looked rather serious.  
'Running away isn't the right way Shikamaru. I thought you learned that.'  
'I know...I'm not running. I'm leaving her some space.'  
'Space?' She rose a brow.  
'Kurenai I really need to go.'  
'All right. Take care.'  
He jumped away fast and she stood there for a while watching him leave.

'Shikamaru if this is because of yesterday...' Naruto cried.  
'It's not. Just send me on a mission lord Hokage. '  
'Shika what do I do with you...?' He frowned and sighed. 'Or rather what do I do without you, but I guess I own you this one. Here...I'll send you with two Anbu people to handle this...' He put a file in front of him. Shikamaru looked it through.  
'Escort of a part of the federal family ? Two anbu ? Isn't that a bit too much ?'  
'He's an important person for the county. Don't be so picky.'  
'Yeah. Anything, I'll take it.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Hi there...'  
' Kurenai-san! ' Temari jumped up and whipped her eyes. ' What are you doing here this early?'  
'I was on the way home and thought I'll step by. '  
'Shikamaru's not home.'  
'I know. I've met him on the way here.'  
'So…'  
'It's you I've come to visit.' She smiled gently and sat down. ' I thought we should have a little chit-chat between girls. Looking at you I have the feeling you could tell me a story Temari.' She smiled warmly and that made Temari sit down too and sight loudly.  
'Where do I start Kurenai…?'  
'At the beginning.'  
'I don't quite know when it started but things were getting worse over the years. I mean you know…you know how I felt about Shikamaru years ago.' She blushed and looked away. ' It was difficult when we got Shikadai but he help me out any way he could and I really appreciated this, but all of this help in the end made me loose myself. I mean he took all the tasks from me that were identifying me…'  
Kurenair smirked but didn't interrupt her.  
'And I tried to get them back but he wouldn't let me out anymore. I was a mother and there was no way back to my old life and I'm…I'm dying here.' She sighed loudly.  
'Temari….can I tell you something?'  
'Of course you can.' She leaned her forehead at the table. 'You'll tell me all those rational things I can't disagree with and it'll all make sense..it's just…'  
'Do you love him?'  
'What?' He looked up shocked.  
'Do you love him ? I mean present – could you say you still love him?'  
'I …don't know.'  
'How can you not know?'  
'Kurenai, are things always black or white for you?'  
'Don't turn the question on me Temari.'  
'I don't know.'  
'So you don't.' Silence. Kurenai looked at her seriously and continued. 'Well if you don't then maybe there is no sense in continuing this.'  
'Maybe there isn't…'  
'But may I remind you what you pledged on your wedding?'  
'Kurenai…'  
'Nevertheless I never married Asuma, I never stopped loving him.'  
'You never got the change to get tired of him…'  
'That may be the truth but we did know each other a couple of years longer than you know Shikamaru and lived lifes that always were intertwined in a greater scale than yours were. I had my moments when I hated this bearded man. He tended to be frivolous or even egoistic. Although the will of fire always was in the back of his head he sometimes forgot I also was a part of it. To him Konoha was more important than I was. '  
'Exactly! How did you copy with this? I mean isn't family supposed to be the most important thing?'  
'I can't believe you're the one to say this. You just told me that you missed being a kunoichi and that this was what defined you and now you're saying that a man should put his family over his village. Shikamaru's a shinobi, just as Asuma and he got that will so there is no way they would allow anything to happen to any of those people. Most important the Hokage of course. They would die for..'  
'Kurenai I know, but…'  
'Those years with Shikadai really messed your head. You married this man knowing he would spend hours working and being indispensible because of his outstanding strategy skills. You knew that and you agreed.'  
'What were I supposed to do? '  
'Say no.'  
'I was afraid…'  
'You weren't. I remember talking to you back then and you were quite resolute about everything.'  
'I was terrified.'  
'You knew exactly you would manage. You didn't need Shikamaru to raise Shikadai. You married him because you loved him. Deeply.'  
'Fine. I did but things have changed.'  
'What has changed?'  
'I have changed.'  
'What exactly has changed? I mean you got slightly softer but you are still one of the cruelest kunoichies. You're still one of the brightest too. What has changed?'  
'I need people. I need my family. I never felt that when I was younger but now I need someone to support me as well as let me be myself.'  
'And what is this poor boy supposed to do to make you happy?'  
'Give me some me time and some us time.'  
'Have you told him this?'  
'No…but…I don't know if it's not too late.'  
'Temari. You're being ridiculous. You really looking for a reason to be mad at him. Can't you see that there is no real problem?'  
'So why am I so blue all the time?'  
'Home sick? Don't know. You surly have a problem, but what we were talking about surly isn't it.'  
'Maybe…Kurenai…'  
'What is it?' She again smiled gently and met Temari's gaze.  
'I'm not one of "them" to you, am I?'  
'Them?' She laughed. ' I don't know any "them" but if I had to divide people into "us" and "them" I surly am thinking of you as of "us". I started thinking of you as a part of "us" way before you even though you would be "us".'  
'When?'  
'When I first saw you on a date with Shika. I was already sure you were his one and only. Because that's what you are darling. He may not be the greatest in showing it but without you Konoha wouldn't be half as important to him as it is now. No matter how strong the will. He's got his king here and you – his queen.' She winked at her and stood up. 'Rethink that Temari. Think carefully and decide whether you really don't love him anymore. If you need anyone to talk you can always count on me… or any of your other friends, because you are "us". No matter what made you think different.' She stroked her hair once, smiled and left the Nara house just as unceremoniously as she entered it.


	9. Chapter 9 (flashback)

**Hi there my lovely readers! Hope you're enjoying reading my story! The next chapter (and a couple more) will be a flashback, so don't get lost! Have fun!**

 _While she was walking she couldn't escape the thought of her past. The day she found out everything was going to change forever._

She was lying in bed smiling to herself stupidly from the moment she woke up. How did it come she – Temari of the sand felt so perfectly trouble free for the first time in her life. Although her happiness got interrupted from time to time by a brutal fight she had with an absolutely lazy person but apart from that she couldn't feel better. Seldomly somehow she felt guilty, because when she was lying there naked and smiling while staring out of the window at the bloomy sight she didn't even miss her brothers. She didn't even think about Suna and her economic problems, the drought that was taking place this year, she didn't worry if Kankuro wasn't doing anything stupid or Gaara lost his temper. She was happy being herself, waiting for his cocky ponytail to appear in that door or even window frame. She couldn't wait for him to smile lazily like she was some kind of duty he tried to hide he's enjoying. He would call her troublesome and look at her bare tight or other body part that would not be covered and smile even more. Nasty he was. She giggled. Who would have thought that after that rough beginning the would turn out to be such well suited lovers. Officially she was at work but thanks God the Hokage was so kind to call her any time, not only when he really had a reason for it. She knew it was partly his work but she was sure that Kakashi would come up with that by himself. He was a good man that wanted his best strategist to have a good time with a certain girl he had a soft spot on. Everybody knew it and they stopped denying it some time earlier. However they weren't showing their feelings off in public. They would go to friend meetings together, pick on each other like an old couple and then return to one apartment without hiding it, but they would never hold hands or kiss in front of anyone. She felt embarrassed because of the way she felt for him. Love was a sign of weakness and she wouldn't want to be weak. Love was for Sakura who would never stop running after Sasuke or for Ino who would spend hours reading those love stories, but not for her. She saw Hinata getting married and knew exactly this wasn't her type. She was different and so was he. He didn't mind her swearing or her rather manly behavior from time to time. They were just the perfect couple and that feeling of safety made her feel jolly. Temari was in love with a guy who most probably was just as much into her and everything was going by plan. Her career, her idea of her future…everything was perfect with an addition of a perfect partner by her side.

It was time to get up and get dressed – in the end she had to attend some meetings and at least pretend she came here to represent Suna-gakure. Just as she put her dress on she heard someone knock on the door. _'Who can that be? It's noon.'_ As she opened the door a loud 'Nani!' greeted her.  
'Mirai…' She smiled shyly and looked at Kurenai, holding her, rather embarrassed. 'Good morning sensei…'  
'I'm not your sensei Temari.' She looked around making the impression to be in a hurry. 'I hoped to find Shikamaru home…'  
'He's at the office… is there anything I can help you with?' She regretted saying it the moment she spoke it out loud.  
'Oh I'm glad you're asking….' She looked at her concentrated. ' Are you feeling ok Temari?'  
'I'm perfectly fine. Why are you asking?'  
'Just…Maybe you should see a doctor?' She continued staring at her.  
'I really am feeling fine Kurenai. What is wrong?'  
'I think you should go see Sakura. I'm not saying anything but let her check on you please.'  
'You're making me worry…' She looked frightened at the older woman.  
'Don't worry honey. Would you please take care of Mirai for a couple of hours? I really need to do something and my babysitter doesn't have time. Shikamaru looked after her for hundreds of time and he never complained. I'm sure you'll manage and she'll be like an angel, I swear!'  
'I really don't have any experience with kids so I don't think that's…'  
'Oh great! That's a perfect opportunity to make some! You'll need it!' She handed the little girl over to the blonde. 'I'll pick her up later on.'  
'But I need to go to work too…'  
'They love children at the office! Have fun! ' She ran away.  
'I'll need it? ' Temari whispered looking at the black haired baby girl.

'Mirai?' Shikamaru exclaimed surprised seeing Temari enter.  
'I'm really sorry…' She blushed and gently bowed in front of the Hokage. 'Kurenai just put her into my arms and escaped. I had no other choice…'  
'Kurenai will always find some fool to take her responsibilities for her. No offence Temari.' Kakashi laughed.  
'She's being so noisy all the time and I don't know what's wrong….She told me you know what to do Shikamaru…'  
'Have you changed her diapers?'  
'Of course not. She didn't leave me any.'  
'Great..come on. Let's go to my office I should have one there.'  
'Why do you have diapers in your office?'  
'Normally I'm the fool in this play.'

'Wow, you're really skilled. Not doing this for the first time?' She was looking over Shikamaru's shoulder.  
'Not really. Kurenai is really pushy sometimes… I'm sorry.' He looked back at her.  
'That's not a big deal. She's pretty cute…'  
'Most probably the only baby I have ever like.' He smiled and hugged her making the small girl laugh.  
'So you're not into kids?' She mumbled.  
'What kind of question is this?' He put the girl on the floor and looked at her puzzled.  
'A simple one. Do you like kids?'  
'I don't think so…but if we are talking about…I mean….we should really talk that through if we…'He went all red.  
'We don't have to talk anything through.' She blushed too.


	10. Chapter 10 (flashback)

'Yo! Temari! Shikamaru!' Kurenai was banging at the door of the Nara apartment a few moment after they got in.  
'Coming!' Shikamaru carried Mirai towards the doors and opened them. 'Next time Kurenai please be so kind and at least try to find me. Don't put this burden on Temari.'  
'A woman should know how to take care of a baby…' She took Mirai and kissed her on the forehead. 'What more she was a good girl, wasn't she?'  
'We needed to change her diapers. Had luck I had one at the office.'  
'Thank you, my dear. Your help is indispensible. Is Temari there?'  
'Sure…'  
'Good…' She slightly pushed Shikamaru away so she stepped into the apartment.  
'Kurenai…how troublesome…' Shika rubbed his neck.  
'Temari!' She walked towards the girl who was just making supper.  
'Oh…Kureani-sensei…'  
'I'm…oh whatever.' She lowered her voice.' Have you seen a doctor?'  
'What? No…I've forgotten about it. What is it? If you know about something then just tell me.'  
'I can't.' She looked back at the coming closed Shikamaru. 'Please see Sakura this evening. That's important.'  
'Kurenai…'  
'What's wrong?' Shikamaru mumbled lazily.' You're staying for supper?'  
'I'm leaving. But you could put more effort into helping this lady out. Look at her!'  
'I was….I stopped because I needed to open you the door.'  
'Take care of her!' She scolded him and left the apartment.  
'Gosh….she's acting kind of strange.'  
'Nothing like usual. You know I have to go out tonight.'  
'Where to?' He made a sad face.  
'I need to check in Sakura's place. She wanted to talk about some girly stuff…I guess.'  
'Girly stuff? You don't know anything about that.'  
'Maybe I'll learn some. Maybe we'll talk about engagement rings and white dresses. Hmm, would you fancy that Mr. Nara?' She laughed seeing him grimace. 'I'll be back before you fall asleep.'  
'You better. I missed you.' He put his arms around her and she blushed.  
'I missed you too…' She nearly whispered and tried to focus on making the salad.

'Tem?' Sakura spoke surprised staring at the blonde that was standing in her doorstep.  
'Hi there…I'm sorry for troubling you that late but I think I might have an emergency.'  
'Oh…Sure, come in. What is it?'  
'I don't really know, but Kurenai told me twice to come and visit you. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong.'  
'Kurenai? Anyway, let's go to my practice. '  
'Thank you. I hope I didn't interrupt you in anything?' She looked around.  
'No…' She smiled. 'Sasuke is away.' Temari giggled.

'Hmm Temari I really can't find anything odd. You don't even have a cold…Have you been feeling weirdly lately?'  
'I can't confirm. I mean I… ' She paused for a moment and her eyes widened for a second. 'I think I've missed my period for some time…'  
'That's serious.' Sakura looked at her solemn. 'For how long?'  
'I…don't know. I've never been that accurate about that. Never really wasted time on…'  
'Just think Temari. Have you had it this month?'  
'No….maybe last month. No…But I think the month before.'  
'Have you had any risky ventures?'  
'No! Absolutely.' She shook her head nervously and rubber her palms against each other.  
'Have you tried making a test?'  
'What test?' She looked at Sakura, honestly panicked.  
'Pregnancy test.'  
'NO! I can't be pregnant! Trust me!' She laughed nervously and covered her face the moment later. 'God…I'm so pregnant. Kurenai must have sensed that.'  
'Temari, please. Make a test…I'm not a gynecologist but…'  
'Do you have a test here?'  
'No…I can go to the pharmacy with you.'  
'Konoha is like a small town. The moment I buy a test, everyone will know.' She shoot a glance at Sakura. 'Don't you dare to tell anyone! And by Anyone I mean even Sasuke. If I find out somebody knows…'  
'Temari, you're not even sure.'  
'I am sure. Kurenai knew. I need to visit her. '  
'Don't stress out that much…'  
'Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's life just got fucked up!' She stood up and headed towards the door.  
'Your life isn't fucked up…you should be happy. I'm sure Shika will be an awesome father.'  
'Father..pff.' She left the practice and dashed towards Kurenai's apartment. She felt like her heart was just about to escape her chest. She knew this wasn't the time to faint but she wouldn't blame her if she did. Thoughts were running like crazy though her mind. When did that happen? How could that happen? She should kill Shikamaru. Kill herself before her brothers will kill her. Should she keep it? Why would she keep it? She would be the worst mother alive. Screw this. Her plans would sink like the Titanic. No more life as a ninja. No plans to develop the economics of Suna. It was all over thanks to this. Nobody would let her do her job anymore. Don't do this, don't do that Temari. She would be considered as weak and vulnerable. She would have to sit at home and handcraft some baby jumpers and later on change full diapers and would hear the baby crying all the time. Thanks to this she really is bounded to Shikamaru. It wouldn't matter if she wanted him or not. She wouldn't be able to just walk away. They would have a baby. He was the father, no doubt. For fuck's sake.

She realized she was standing in front of Kurenai's apartment for a longer moment now. The doors opened slowly and the dark haired woman stood there smiling calmly.  
'Come in.'  
Temari entered the apartment, realizing she actually saw it from the inside for the first time ever. It was rather small and modest. Some toys were lying on the ground and a couple of picture frames where located all over the furniture.  
'You're living alone here?'  
'No, with Mirai. Who was I supposed to live with?'  
Temari was so confused, it just hit her how awkward this question was and that it must have been a soft spot of the older woman. Of course she was living alone. Asuma, her big love and the father of her child was dead. She managed to raise a baby alone. That made something switch in her head and she felt slightly better. She sat down on the comfortable sofa and looked at the red-eyes woman.  
'How did you know?'  
'I don't know. I think I've felt it's chakra, if we can talk about something like this at that age. So Sakura told you?'  
'I figured it out myself.'  
'Congratulations then…' She sat down next to her.  
'Nothing to congratulate.' Tears were standing in her eyes. 'That's a disaster.'  
'I really can imagine this isn't what you planned, but I didn't plan Mirai either and I think this is the best that has ever happened to me.'  
'You're different Kurenai.'  
'Don't you think I didn't dream about a career and endless adventures? Of course. Being a mother forces you to a lot of commitments, but it's not that bad as it seems. It's an endless adventure itself.'  
'It seems like the worst.'  
'It's not. It's fun and hard work. It's a challenge every day and a reward at the same time. By the way, having Shikamaru, you really will be save over the first couple of months. He's pretty experienced. I needed his help a lot at first. You could say he's already raising one baby.'  
'Who said I want to raise it with Shikamaru?'  
'It's not his?'  
'Of course it is, but who said I want him to be a part?'  
'He's the father. He has the right to be a part.'  
'Maybe…maybe I don't want it.'  
'What do you want to say by this?'  
'Maybe I'll just…remove it?'  
'Are you really ready to do this?'  
'I don't know. I don't know anything at the moment.'  
'You don't have to. But don't decided of anything. Let it sack in.'  
'Yes.' She covered her face and felt Kurenai's arm around her.  
'Listen…I know this is probably one of the most difficult decisions of your life and it won't get any easier but at least I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need anyone to talk. I'm experienced….and I know you don't have a mother you could look for advice, so ask me anything.'  
'Thank you…'She whispered.  
'Do you want to stay?'  
'No…I need to get back. Shikamaru will be worried. I…I don't want him to know yet. I don't want anybody to know.'  
'Whatever your decision will be…that's also his child. He has to know.'  
'I'll tell him. Just not today.'  
'Take care Temari.'  
'Thank you Kurenai.'


	11. Chapter 11 (flashback)

'Took you long enough.' He mumbled seeing her shadow walking around his bedroom.  
'Yeah, sorry..'  
'Is everything ok? You sound depressed?'  
'I'm ok. Just tired.' She put her pajama on and lied down next to him.  
' Are you sure? No girly things that upset you?' He moved towards her to put his arm around her.  
'Don't, ok?'  
'Temari, what is it?'  
'Nothing. I'm tired and feel shitty. Just let me sleep Nara.'  
'Did I piss you off?'  
'Just let me sleep.'  
'It's just…I'm not recognizing the you from the evening.'  
'Goodnight.' She turned her back to him and pretended to fall asleep. Although the truth was, she slept that night only few hours and got up early in the morning, getting ready immediately.  
When she was just about to leave the apartment a sleepy voice reached her.  
'Hey troublesome, where do you think you're going?'  
'Out. I need to get some things done.'  
'At least look at me.' He seemed rather worried.  
She turned around and forced a smile on her face but tears came to her eyes and made it look rather unrealistic. She gave up hiding her feelings and tears rushed down her face.  
'Temari!' He dashed up to her and hugged her. 'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing…I'm just emotional. It's the hormones.' She sobbed pitifully.  
'Hormones?'  
'You…know…' She whipped her tears away with her sleeve. 'Sorry.'  
'Don't…just don't cry.' He looked her in the eyes and her heart once more tightened.  
'I really need to go.'

Temari was deeply relieved her stay was supposed to last only till the end of the week. Though the couple of days she managed to find a rather lonely pharmacy and get a test that of course turned out positive. She tried avoiding the brunette as much as she could and concentrated on thinking about her future and planning.

As she returned home and sat down in her living room looking around at the empty space, more sadness came over her.  
'Yo Sis!' The hooded boy threw his backpack on the floor. 'Good to see you. How did things in Konoha go?'  
'Oh…fine.' She looked away.  
'Trouble in paradise?'  
' Kankuro…I think I need to talk to you.' She sat down straight. 'You are a irritating piece of shit, but you are my brother too. I need your advice.' She took a deep breath.  
'Now you scared me.' He sat down next to her. 'Shoot.'  
'What would you say if I told you…I'm pregnant?'  
'Whaaaat?' His jaw dropped but immediately turned into a wide smile. ‚Oh my God! Finally!'  
'FINALLY?' She cried.  
'I mean that means you and Mr. Clever are going to get married!'  
'No that doesn't mean we are going to get married Kankuro! That means I'm about to have a baby. Like a child. I am going to be a mother.'  
'What about Nara?'  
'What about him?'  
'Isn't he going to ask you to marry him if he's going to be a father?'  
'I don't know. That's not the topic. Leave him out. Should I …Should I keep it? I mean, do you think I'm going to manage by myself?'  
'Well, of course you are going to manage by yourself but you don't have to. You've got us to help you out. What more I really don't know why all of the sudden you don't want him to be a part. '  
'He doesn't want children and I don't want to force him to any commitments.'  
'Do you love him?'  
'Well…I think so. I mean right now I hate him for making me pregnant, but I think I do.'  
'Does he love you?'  
'I think so too.'  
'So what's the problem?'  
'I just don't…'  
'Does he know about this?'  
'No.'  
'You didn't tell him? You are the worst sis. The worst.' He grabbed his head.  
'You really should have told him.' A soft voice came from behind their armchairs.  
'Gaara!' She jumped up. 'Have you heard all of what I said?'  
'Yes. I'm sorry.'  
'I should kill you but…but what do you think?' She blushed.  
'I think that's good news Temari. Congratulations.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes. You are going to be an amazing mother. You've got us to help you out and you've got Shikamaru. He won't leave you. Even if you wanted him to. He's an old soul from what I've noticed.' He put a hand on his sister's shoulder. 'Just tell him. He's a good man.'

'Oy, Temari. You're deaf or what? I've been knocking for hours now.' A brunette man with messy hair and paint on his face stood in front of the blonde who was sitting in the kitchen holding her ice cold coffee.  
'Ka..Ka..Kankuro?' She winked fast. 'Am I hallucinating?'  
'Oy it must be worst than we thought!' He put his hands on her forehead. 'Naruto said you were feeling bad so we came as fast as we could. '  
'Kankuro?!' She jumped up and hugged him firmly. 'My god! Baby brother! What are you doing here!?' She nearly cried again.  
'You really are deaf sister.' He laughed and hugged her back. 'I'm glad to see you too.'  
'Is Gaara here too?' She smiled joyfully.  
'Of course he is. He was just waiting for an opportunity to come over. He was deadly worried that you haven't showed in a while. He didn't want to be overprotective.'  
'Where is he?'  
'He was supposed to come right after me. Some official shit at the Hokage's office.'  
'You have no idea how glad I am.' She put her head on his chest.  
'What is it Temari? You're having trouble?'  
'I was so miserable until you came.'  
'Trouble in paradise?' He looked at her serious and she laughed, seeing he hasn't change a bit in all those years.


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was trotting at the back of the group rather emotionless. He didn't pay much attention to the young man they were escorting but he seemed to be visibly interested in the ponytailed man.  
'Are you ok?' He smiled at him.  
'I'm perfectly fine sir.' He looked at him uninterested.  
'You're looking kind of sad. I don't know. Wanna talk about it?'  
'No sir. I'm fine.'  
'You don't have to call me sir. I'm Minori.' He smiled wider.  
'Ok Minori. Look in front of you please, otherwise you might trip and hurt yourself and that would be the opposite for what I've been hired.'  
'That's ok, I'll just slow down.' He started walking next to Shikamaru making the ANBU people look back at him.  
'You really shouldn't.'  
'Don't be so tense. '  
'Being tense is my job.' He sighed and one of the ANBU members giggled.  
'What's your name?'  
'I'm older than you, you know?'  
'Old man. Come on. I'm bored.'  
'Shikamaru.' He gave up but planned to ignore him from now on.  
'Cool name Shikamaru. How old are you?'  
'Old.' The ANBU member laughed out loud now and Shikamaru wished to shut his masked mouth.  
'I can see you're a joy to your buddies here. You always go on missions together?'  
'No we don't.'  
'Still they are laughing at you, so you have to be pretty famous for being such a fun person.'  
'I am fun but I'm not being paid for being fun right now.'  
'Fun?' The laughing person looked back. 'I've heard different.'  
'What did you hear?' Shikamaru snapped.  
'That's you're a brilliant bore.'  
'Maybe I just enjoy different things than you do.'  
'What do you like doing?' The young man who now reminded the Nara more of a boy was looking curious.  
'I like…shougi and…watching clouds.' He mumbled.  
The joyful ANBU slowed down too.  
'You see. Boring.'  
'Oh forget it.'  
'That's all?'  
'What do you want more?' He started to be irritated.  
'Don't know. What does your wife say about your hobbies?' The boy smiled and pointed at the wedding ring hanging on his neck.  
'His wife.' The other man laughed again. 'She's kicking his ass. I've had the questionable pleasure to work with her. What a woman. Wouldn't want her to be my wife.'  
'Aren't you a bit too chatty?!' Shikamaru exploded louder than he expected. 'Mind your own business and leave my wife out!'  
The masked man speeded up rather surprised than frightened.  
'Hey, chill Shikamaru.' The boy scratched his neck. 'Sorry about him. '  
'Stupid f…'He calmed himself. 'She's great. My wife … He doesn't know her. She's strong and independent but kind at the same time. She's my motivation.' He spoke fast. 'So don't try to get her down.' He felt like crying suddenly.  
'Relax Shikamaru. Seems like you really love her. Does she watch clouds with you?'  
'She used to. We used to watch clouds a lot.' He shook his head realizing he was talking about himself and her way too much.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing. How about you? What do you do for fun?'  
'I play guitar and piano.'  
'Cool. What else?'  
'I try to spend time with my girlfriend. Oh boy I've got such an awesome girl. '  
'What's her name?'  
'Kishiro. She's so pretty you wouldn't believe it. Like a princess. And sooo cute. Damn I already miss her.'  
'Why didn't you take her with you?'  
'The elder don't know we're a thing.' He sighed. 'The actually want me to get to know my future wife…'  
'Shit…that's brutal.' He pitied him.  
'Yeah it is.' He scratched his neck. 'I just hope my love won't find out.'  
'If you really love her you should have told her. You can't lie to her.'  
'Yeah I know.' He rolled his eyes. 'Relax old man.'  
'Right. That's just fun to you.'  
'Weren't you my age some time?'  
'I did but back at my times things were different and well… I was never like this. '  
'Like what?'  
'I didn't treat love as a fun game.'  
'Boooring.' He laughed. 'So you just knew that your wifey is your one and only from the start?'  
'That was most probably the only woman I ever had feelings for.'  
'Were you never curious how it is to be with someone else?'  
'No.' He sighed but unwilling actually that thought crossed his mind. How would it be with another woman? What if there was someone else apart from Temari? How would it be different? He never felt like that was a big deal to him till that day. Maybe it was a mistake to believe so. Maybe he should have taken his time to fall in love with someone else before marrying?  
'I think it's good to try out different types of ladies before settling down.'  
'Times are different.' He sighed and looked helpless at the young man. 'At your age I've been way more mature.'  
'Born adult. I can see that. You're having any kids?'  
'A son.' He smiled.  
'Look at that. He's smiling. Looks like we've found some pleasant topic. Daddy's boy. How old is he?'  
'13. He's a good boy.'  
'Such an adult as you are?'  
'Sometimes, but I think he comes more after his mother sometimes. That's good. Some of her flaws in combination with mine make him pretty awesome, you know?' He smiled wider.  
'Your flaws make your son awesome?' He rose a brow.  
'It makes him loveable and unique. I mean I love how he gets on our nerves sometimes and how he resembles what's worst in me and my wife. Looking at him and feeling that love makes me so proud, because I know it's been a good choice to have kids with this woman, because even her worst side can't make me unlove her and no matter what I'll always love my son. '  
'Dude, that was deep.' He smiled. 'You're probably the only father who's that proud of his son's flaws. That's awesome, I appreciate that.'  
Shikamaru smiled pale and looked away. All of what he said and though was too much for him. He was feeling lost and thorn away. All he wanted was to hug them, which he knew was impossible for so many reasons right then.

'Hey, Nara…' The masked man sat down next to him while they were resting at the fireplace. 'I'm really sorry about that situation today. Sorry for saying bad things about your wife. She's badass.'  
'It's ok. I know she's difficult sometime.' He smiled sadly.  
'Just wanted to get that clear. You're ok?'  
'Perfectly fine. You can stop asking me this now.' He tried to smile a little bit more optimistic.  
'If you mean.' He patted the brunette's shoulder who noticed Minori looking at him cheeky.  
'What?' He sighed.  
'Nothing. I wish I had my guitar.'  
'Getting bored easily, aren't we?'  
'Yeah. It's not often I have the opportunity to get bore.'  
'Why don't you find yourself something to do? My son likes making up scary stories when he's bored.'  
'I'm not 13 anymore.'  
'How old are you? I want to know when that annoying age starts.' He laughed gently making the boy sit down close to him.  
'I'm 18. And I'm not annoying.'  
'Right.' He looked at him and felt that this boy somehow reminded him of Naruto when he was 16. Irritating but lovable and somehow you can't just ignore him. It was a slight shame the blonde had to grow up so fast because of the war. He got married at 19, then became the Hokage, kids… Life made him grow up faster than he should have. From one side it's been a pain to see children die on missions back in the days but on the other hand, since the times of peace have come, there is not much work and shinobi have changed. The academy has changed and they don't teach them, the way they used to. They are getting soft. Shikamaru felt the urge to go through the messy hair of the teenager like he would do with Shikadai. He was happy for his boy that he was born in a safer future, but would that last forever? What if Naruto's plan won't work? All of this young people will be just convicted to a certain death. That's why he had to be by his side as long as he could. To protect him and to teach him all the academy wouldn't show to kids anymore.  
But what if he won't be able to be by his side?  
His heart stopped. He didn't think about this. If she would leave, she would certainly take the boy with her. She's his mother.  
Now looking at Minori laying around with a stick in his hands made him panicked. He might not see his son that age. Or not that often. He would be in Suna-gakure. As much as it hurt him to think of her being gone when he'll be back he was completely sure he would die of an heart attack if she took him away too. His boy. He didn't even say goodbye to him. Again tears were in his eyes and his ego was sinking in agony. When did he become that weak? He truly stayed a cry-baby for his whole life.  
'Yo. Old-man, what's going on? You're in love with me, or why are you staring at me like that?' Minori scratched his neck and smiled but got serious the second later realizing the man in front of him was just about to burst into tears. 'Grandpa, what's wrong?'  
'It's nothing.' He looked away, blushing and feeling deeply uncomfortable. 'I just thought about my son. If I ever going to see him again…'  
'Why wouldn't you?'  
'He might move away…'  
'He's 13. I guess you still have some time before that happens.'  
'His mother might take him with her.' He spoke quietly so the ANBU people chatting not far away from them wouldn't hear them.  
'Take him with her?' He spoke in a hushed voice too. 'Where is she going?'  
'I…I'm not sure. I think…' He looked back at the boy and wanted to stop the sentence right there but his honest face expression, this care and sympathy, made him confess. 'I think she might leave me while I'm away.'  
'What? Why do you think she would do so?' He looked shocked.  
'I told her to. I mean she was unhappy with me, so I told her to decide whether she wants to stay with me or leave, but she has to do so while I'm away. So it might be that I won't find them home after this mission.'  
'But you spoke of her so highly…I thought she meant a lot to you.'  
'She does.' He looked him straight into the eyes but didn't have the courage to tell him she meant the world to him. 'But as you can see that's something I don't have much influence at. I tried my best and it looked like it wasn't good enough. I think she just doesn't care about me anymore. '  
'Shit. Shikamaru.' He looked at the masked man laughing. 'And those douches were picking on you and her. Sorry.'  
'Nobody knows.' He shook his shoulders and felt himself calming down after speaking this out loud. Somehow saying the things out loud he was afraid to admit to himself made him feel pleasantly numb. She might be gone-that's ok. He might be gone with her –that's ok also. He would visit him. See her from time to time and what is more important, he would see her smile again. She would be happy. Without him- but that was ok.  
'Maybe it's not that bad? Maybe she won't go?' The boy tried to cheer him up.  
He didn't look at him but only her words were pounding in his head. ' _I don't even know if I love you anymore.'_ And they echoed miserably again and again making him slowly feel terribly sleepy and tired.

Hope you're enjoying reading my story! Thank you all for the support and patience! 3


	13. Chapter 13

'So he asked you to leave?' Gaara spoke softly as always.  
'No he didn't. He gave me a choice.'  
'But he ran away!' Kankuro crossed his arms. 'This cry baby Nara!'  
'Kankuro. He…'She sighed. 'He didn't run away. Haven't you heard all I've done to him ? He had the right to turn his back on me. He should have way earlier.'  
'He's your husband Temari. He can't just turn his back on you.'  
'What more, he knows you're a bitch. Didn't he got used to that kind of behavior?' Kankuro now waved his arms into the air. 'I think I'm going to speak a word with him when he's back. 'That bakajaro!'  
'Kankuro.' She hissed.  
'That's not right Kankuro.' Gaara leaned back. 'Even the most patient man will someday lose his temper and I think that's not even the case. He's just hurt and trying to show you the respect he might have not give you over the years. You have the right to choose for yourself. What do you want Temari?'  
' I don't know.' He placed her chin on her hand. 'What do you think?'  
'Leave that idiot!' Kankuro roared. 'I told you years ago and I'll tell you again. We don't need him We'll manage by ourselves! '  
Temari smiled seeing him remember that conversation as vivid as she did, but placed a hand on his knee. 'Gaara?'  
'That's your marriage and life Temari. I don't think I can suggest you anything.'  
'As my brother. What would you say to you older sister?'  
'As your brother I would say that you have more than just your life that's depending on this decision. Think about it, but what more, you still love this man. You secretly always did and even though you think it's him that's making you unhappy I'm pretty sure without him it would be worse. Just try to figure out what's the worst and think of fixing it. You should share the responsibilities differently. You should go on more mission and Shikamaru should do more housework. I know you can do that.'  
'But Gaara!' Kankuro looked at him begging.  
' That's only what a baby-brother suggests his sister.' He smiled and placed his hand on top of Temari's resting on Kankuro's knee.  
'Hey! That's getting too award!' He pushed them down and both of the siblings had to laugh.  
'Oh and Temari.' Gaara send some of his sand towards the door and pulled Shikadai from behind the door who tried to escape at a spanking pace. 'You should talk to this one here. He's not a baby anymore and this concerns him too.'  
'Shikadai!' She looked shocked and angrily at the boy who's fear was painting on his face.  
'Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop! Don't get mad!' He still tried to escape Gaara's sand.  
'Let him go Gaara.'  
The red haired man let him loose and smiled at Kankuro. 'We should go for a walk Kankuro.'  
As they left the room and Shikadai felt his doom close she sighed deeply.  
'Mom…'  
'I'm not mad honey.'  
'You are not?'  
'No. I'm just worried. You shouldn't have heard this.'  
'Uncle Gaara's right. I'm no baby. What more I'm slightly relieved. I thought it was worse. I thought that maybe dad wasn't coming back…' He looked down.  
'You thought your dad would do that?'  
'I don't know. After that night at the Uzumaki's…'  
'I'm sorry baby. I really am. I got carried away. '  
'You know how much dad loves you. You know he tries in every way possible to make you happy. You know when we make mochis every year for new years eve? Dad helps out every year just to make you smile. He honestly hates them but still makes them just to see you smile.'  
'He hates them?' She rose a brow.  
'He does. I once overheard him talking to Choiji-san about them. He said he hated them and would never do them if it was for himself.'  
'If that's this much of a commitment…' She was getting offended.  
'Mom stop.' Shikadai was angry. 'Stop trying not to see it. He's making a commitment and not making a big deal of it because he loves making them for you. He would do probably anything for you. I mean … you said he married you even though he didn't want to get married. Isn't that prove enough?'  
'He married me because of you.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Well…'

FLASHBACK SOON TO BE POSTED :)


	14. Chapter 14

'Temari!' A messy man dashed into the living room of the spacious house, making her siblings look rather shocked. It was an early morning so nobody expected guests. Especially that noisy once that entered their house without even knocking.  
'Shikamaru?' She looked shocked. 'What are you doing here?'  
'What am I doing here?! How dare you not to answer my calls?!'  
'I was busy…'She blushed.  
'BUSY? Oh and you've been too busy to tell me you were pregnant, were you?!'  
'Gaara, Kankuro…' She whispered and they immediately left the room. 'It's not like that…'She looked back at the brunette who's hair was rather loose than put up into a ponytail.  
'So what is it?' He crossed his arms and pointed with his chin at her belly.  
'Well..I was…afraid. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but you don't have to feel obliged to…'  
'Obliged?! I am not obliged but let me make this clear. I don't care if pregnant or not. I won't let you leave me like this. This baby won't change a thing…' He looked at her serious.  
'It'll change everything Shikamaru! I'm going to be a mom and you're going to be a dad.'  
'Great.' He put his hand on her shoulder and breather in deeply. 'We're going to be parents and this is great. '  
'Great?' She looked shocked.  
'Yes. That's good news. How could you have thought I would be angry?'  
'You said you didn't want kids. Remember when I asked you last time?'  
'I was surprised but now that we're in this I feel happy. I mean that's going be a challenge but I don't care Temari. If I ever wanted kinds it would be with you so it's perfect.'  
'Stop…' She blushed and looked down. 'Don't overdo it. How did you find out anyway?'  
'How did I find out? Everyone in Konoha knew except from me. Choji came to congratulate me on becoming a father. I freaked out and asked around like crazy. Everyone is probably making fun of me right now. Only the father didn't know about the baby.' He looked at her unpleased.  
'Fuck…Sakura.' She hissed.  
'Yeah, Sakura. Anyway I dashed here straight away. I didn't even tell the Hokage.' He scratched his back slowly relaxing.  
'Shikamaru…'She looked at him puzzled. She was shocked, astonished, happy and angry all at the same time.  
'Now that we're becoming parents, why don't you… I mean you should.. I mean I want you to move in to me. I could take better care of you and the baby. My mom would love to help us out.' Now he seemed to blush.  
'I don't need help.' She looked offended.  
'Temari, stubborn woman. I want to take care of you. I love you and I love our baby. Let me please be a man.' He hugged her slightly. 'For once let me be a man.'  
'A man…?' She giggle. 'If it won't be too troublesome for you. Okay.'  
'It's going to be sure troublesome, but I love it.' He kissed her neck.  
_

The next thing she remembered were a few scenes of her throwing dishes around the house being mad at the lazy ponytailed man. She remembered how she felt Shikadai kicking and how Shikamaru was freaking out being visibly frightened but very happy. She remembered how much love there was between them at that point of their life. Keeping Shikadai was the best decision she has ever made. Shikadai made her commit to that man who made her the happiest she has ever been. What has happened? She slightly woke from her trance seeing her big boy sitting down on her lap snuggling to her chest. Something a 13year old would not in a million year confess doing. She hugged him slightly and heard him whisper: 'Mom…try to remember. Please…' How could he know there was something to remember? He only knew them how they were right now. He always preferred his father, being a small copy of him. Shikamaru always knew what to tell him to feel better or what to do. They just got along way better. But she loved him so much. More than Shikamaru. At least that how she thought. She wanted her boy to be forever with her. Tears came to her eyes and she heard a baby scream. It was her baby. She was lying in the Konoha hospital in endless pain and sweaty. He was born. Her beautiful boy with amazing green eyes and that fluffy dark hair. She saw him smile. Not the baby, her love, Shikamaru. He lost it completely, was crying like a baby and smiling like crazy. Stupid cry-baby- she thought back then and continued to think till that day. Why did he marry her?  
_

She was just on the way to her first girls meet after the labor. After all it already been nearly a year and it was time for her to go out without him sometime. She just wanted to give her boy to his father when she incidentally overheard a conversation at the old Nara house.  
'Shikamaru, don't you think it's time to put a ring on it?' Yoshino spoke seriously to her son.  
'What?' He seemed rather sleepy or distracted. No wonder having a toddler at home.  
'Don't you think it's time to ask Temari to marry you? You're having a baby it would be good it this would finally be official.'  
'Marry me?' He yawned.' I know. I just didn't find the right moment.'  
'You better do something about it. This shouldn't wait till forever.'  
'I know I know…'  
She turned around and walked away fast towards their house not wanting to be a part of this conversation.  
Back then she was feeling overwhelmed just by the idea of getting married. She thought marriage was for old folks and not her neither Shikamaru but now that the bells were nearly ringing she was kind of happy it was happening.

 **Thank you guys for the awesome support! You are great! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit chaotic. Hope you won't get lost!**

* * *

She woke up now realizing she has fallen asleep holding her baby-boy who was also sleeping. She saw him breathe calmly but the corner of his eyes were showing traces of tears. She stroked him gently. She was causing him so much pain. Maybe he married her just because of Shikadia and his mother but she had to ignore this. His well being was way more precious than any stupid reason from the past. She looked up at the door and saw Gaara watching them in silence.  
'We're fine now.' She whispered unable to stand up with the heavy boy on her hands.  
'I can see. How about you? Have you made up your mind?' He walked up and took him from her making him wake up slightly but probably being too ashamed to admit it, so he let his uncle carry him.  
'I think so. I'll stay here.'  
'Fine.' He nodded. 'You won't regret it. Just Temari, you have to remember that talking to people often solves problems.' He smiled.  
'And you're the one telling me this.' She smiled shyly too. 'You got so wise baby-brother.'  
'I had great teachers.' While he was walking out he turned slightly towards her. 'As long as I remember. Naruto wanted to see you.'  
'Naruto. Right. I will have to thank him.'

'Hokage-sama.' She entered the office at the late evening, unusually shy.  
'Temari-chan!' He smiled and but his face expression was rather guilty. 'I'm so glad you came!'  
'I'm glad I can speak to you too. I would want to thank you to make my brothers come.' She bowed in front of him low.  
'Thank me?' He sounded shocked. 'Stop it Temari. I mean after that dinner that would be really the last think I could have done for you, but this wasn't really my idea…'  
'What?'  
'Shikamaru asked me a favor to make them come as fast as possible. '  
'Shikamaru?'  
'Yes. Looks like he wanted to make you a surprise. But about that dinner…'  
'Don't worry…'She still looked rather astonished.  
'I really have to say sorry!' He stood up and bowed low too. 'You know that I sometimes say things I don't mean. I really didn't intend to make things sound that way. I think you are an absolutely precious part of this village and you are 'us' Temari.' He looked up.  
'Naruto-san.' She blushed. 'You're the hokage you don't have to bow down like this. It's fine. Your apology was accepted.'  
'I'm glad.' He smiled widely. 'Let us retake that dinner when Shikamaru is back. I mean if you want to of course…' He got confused again.  
'I think this will be a good idea as soon as I clear things out with Shikamaru.'  
'Sure…oh and about that missions. Do you fancy some?'  
'Missions?'  
'Yes, I told Shika to let you know there are a couple that are just made for you.'  
She clenched her fists.  
'I'd love to.'  
'Great. I'll tell Shikamaru's stand-in to assign you. I'll send you the info tomorrow.'  
'Awesome. Good night Hokage.' She left the office feeling rage coming over here once more.

* * *

'Shikamaru-san you're feeling better today?' Minori looked at him smiling.  
'Yeah.' He smiled back kind of fake. It wasn't really better, just number. 'Ready for a trying and boring day of walking?'  
'If I have to…maybe you could show me what's fun about that cloud watching?'  
'I'll try my best, brat.' He laughed.

'Oh look! There is a huge hammer! Right above he bunnies head!' Minori laughed joyfully right before one of the ANBU people shouted.  
'Shikamaru! Watch out! To your left!'  
He didn't even manage to put his head down and look aside. Only his smiled vanished with the right speed.


	16. Chapter 16

'Baka.' He heard and opened his shut eyes slightly. He felt pain at his right side of his body but he was more astonished by the voice he heard. A soft hand slightly touching his and that sandy hair.  
'Tem..' His voice was hoarsening.  
'Shush. You should rest. ' She took her hand away. 'You made me come all this way. Baka. How could you have gotten yourself in such trouble?'  
'What has happened?' He was confused.  
'They told me you got attacked. They wanted to get that boy and tried to get rid of you so they attacked with exploding notes. You were lucky to end up with only a broken leg and some scratches. And your right side is pretty burned but that's not that serious. At least that what the medic says.'  
'Damn…what's with Minori?'  
'The boy's fine.'  
'Where am I?'  
' I can't even remember the name of this small village. It's a miracle they have medics here. You've been passed out for 3 days.'  
'3 days…Can I go home?'  
'When you'll be able to. ' She stood up. 'I'm glad you're ok. Come home as fast as you can Shikamaru.'  
'Temari…' He looked at her still not believing he wasn't dreaming. ' Will you be there?' He felt his heart racing.  
' You'll see.' She gave him a shy smile and walked towards the door. ' Just don't cry. Cry baby.' She walked out and Minory nearly ran inside.  
' Yo! Shikamaru! That was your wifey!?'  
'Minori?!' He looked nervously at the door but Temari must have generously ignored that question. She would kill both of them for killing her a 'wifey'. ' What are you still doing here? I thought they brought you home.'  
'They couldn't leave you behind, what more I didn't want to go. I was worried. You nearly got killed because of me.'  
'You should have gone. As you can see I can't bring you home.'  
'Don't worry. Was that your wife?' He sat down on his bed and was smiling widely.  
'Yes. I am shocked to see her here.'  
'But that's awesome! That means she still cares about you.' He exclaimed but tried to calm down knowing Shikamaru wouldn't want everyone to know.  
'You think so?'  
'Absolutely.' He looked at the shut door. 'By the way, no I know what your friends meant. She nearly kicked me out when she came in like a hurricane. She looked terrified and terrifying! What a woman. Now I know why you're so crazy about her. Pretty temperamental and hot.' He laughed making Shikamaru suddenly feel his age. That probably was the last time he had that kind of a lose conversation.  
'Hold your horses.' He smiled. 'You think she still cares?' He remembered asking Choji 'Do you think she likes me?' after going on their first date and the same sweet nervousness.  
'Yes. You'll see. She won't leave you buddy!'  
'I hope so…'He whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

'Temari! Temari!' A thin woman was running towards her while she was strolling towards her house. 'Have you seen him?' She breathed heavily from the run and her not so black hair fell down on her face showing silver steaks.  
'Yes. He'll be fine but he needs to stay there for a little longer Yoshino-sama. ' She spoke politely to her mother-in-law. They never got really close but Temari thought it was just how the Nara's were. Although their family bounds seemed rather loose in the end it was hard to find a family that would care this much. So she knew that the elder woman would be out of her mind hearing her second beloved pineapple-head got injured. She experienced the loss of her husband badly so anything according Shikamaru and Shikadai was highest priority. She didn't know what Yoshino thought of her. At first she thought she made a good impression and felt right for Shikamaru but meanwhile, as their relationship never got better, she lost her self-consciousness.  
'My…what a relive. Is he in a very bad condition? Will it be long? Does he need anything?' She visibly panicked.  
'He'll be fine. He didn't look good but he'll be able to return home by himself soon. Don't worry.' She turned towards the house to leave the woman behind but she wouldn't let her.  
'Temari, can I come in for a tea?'  
'Of course Yoshino-sama.' She nodded and smiled kindly. Just like they thought her when she was a child. Good Suna manners seemed perfect for the Nara family.  
'I don't really know why you keep calling me this way.' The woman, although a guest, entered the house first and behaved rather bossy.  
Just the way she is. Temari thought and ignored the rather rude behavior. In the end Yoshino was the one who lived here longer and she was the actual guest.  
'Calling you how?' She took her shoes off and headed towards the kitchen.  
'Yoshino-sama.' The woman sat down at the counter and looked at her carefully.  
'So how am I supposed to call you? I thought this was fine…'  
'It was fine when Shikamaru brought you home for the first time and when you two started dating. I mean I know how things in Suna looked like so it was fine after the wedding for some time too but my God honey…' She sighed just as everyone in the Nara clan did and Temari looked at her carefully. She hasn't heard her call her honey from the day Shikadai was born. ' You could finally start calling me mother.' She crossed her arms and looked at the blonde strict.  
'Mother?' She didn't hide her surprise.  
'I mean you're Shika's wife. You should call me mom and what more I've been thinking of you as of a daughter I never had anyway so we should make it official. '  
Temari was shocked and stood there speechless.  
'Mother…' She whispered.  
'Is it that bad? I don't think I've gave you that many reasons to dislike me Temari.'  
'No…' She shook her head. 'I'm just surprised….mother.' She turned towards the oven again.  
'Way better. I've been thinking about your wedding anniversary…'  
'The 13th ?' She spoke in a hushed voice. 'Not a very lucky number is it?'  
'Not this year, the once in two years. 15 years that is something. I would want to give you something special.'  
' I don't think we should make that farfetched plans for future…I mean, I don't think you should..'  
'Farfetched? What is wrong?'  
'Nothing.'  
'What has this idiot done now? I hope you are not really considering leaving him, are you? Temari look I'm really sorry.. You know how they are, that's in their blood to do stupid things…' She started explaining and wanted to bow in front of the younger one just when she stopped her.  
'Yoshino….Mom…He's just himself. You don't have to be sorry he didn't do anything wrong.'  
'So what is it, love?'  
'I just…don't know.' She shrug her arms. 'It wouldn't be such a loss anyway. I mean he married me only because you made him anyway.'  
'Who told you such lies?' She sounded rather displeased.  
'I..heard you talk.'  
'And I made him marry you? You overestimate me! No power on earth would force Shikamaru to do something like this against his will.'  
'But you said it was time, because of the baby….'  
'Oh it was highest time but he intended to marry you long before I spoke out those words.' Yoshino accompanied her in the kitchen and started making the tea as the water was boiling. 'So if that is the reason you are thinking you might not last till the 15th anniversary, please let me speak out, because you will. I wasn't to buy you a trip but I don't know where to yet, so if you have any particular place you would want to visit please let me know. Oh and don't worry about the baby…I mean he's not a baby anymore but I'll take care of him.'  
'Yoshino…'  
'Temari…my son is a fool sometimes and I think both of us know this too well. His father wasn't different and that's why they need, I accent, they need, women like us. We are strong and bossy, we show them how it's done and what way we're going. Although Shikamaru's life is absorbed with his work he wouldn't know how to go on without you. So just remember. You are the boss in here. Is he won't be on time, there won't be any dinner. He won't put you first, he's sleeping on the couch. Man are easier to tame than dogs. So if you mean he hasn't done anything that bad I have to excuse for I think you will handle by yourself.' She sipped the tea. 'You're my most favorite and only daughter, I have faith in you.'  
Temari felt overwhelmed with all those kind words and empathy she hasn't seen in years so she only put on a pitiful smile while two hot tears ran down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

He slightly hesitated before opening the door but then stumbled into the corridor which was frighteningly silent. Her shoes and jacket are not there but only one pair. Maybe she is just out shopping? He walked towards the living room. Still silence everywhere. Has she took him with her? It's time, he should be home for dinner.  
'Shikadai?' He called out but not too loud, surprised by the sound of his own voice. Shaking.  
No response. He walked into the room and looked around. Nothing has changed. Maybe the bedroom. He moved slowly unsure if he was ready. Why didn't she tell him if she would be there? But she told him to come back as fast as he could. She wanted him home. He entered the bedroom. Everything was there. All her clothes….not all of them. He frowned.  
'Dad!' Shikadai smiled widely.  
'Oh Shika, I didn't know you were home. I called you.' He smiled as wide as his son. At least he was there.  
'I had headphones on. How are you?' He looked at his broken leg.  
'Way better. Is your leg fine?'  
' I can go on missions again. '  
'That's good. Where is your mother?'  
'She's away.'  
'Like…' He looked at him scared.  
'No…She's on a mission. Chill. She'll be back tomorrow.'  
'Mission?'  
'Yeah, she said you knew.'  
'I know?'  
'She said Naruto told you.'  
'Naruto? Oh damn…right. He asked me to tell her a million times he had missions for her.' He scratched his back. 'What a drag. She must have been furious.'  
'She wasn't, actually she hasn't been mad once since you've been away.'  
'That's not good I guess.'  
'I don't know. She's been sad but I think I made her realize.'  
'Realize?'  
'That you can't be any better. She's getting the best version of you.'  
'Really?' He had to smile hearing his son speaking like a specialist.  
'Really. I mean you probably think that I have no idea of how you were before mom but I heard all those stories and I think I know you. I know myself and I'm pretty much like you, so seeing you do all those things makes me feel that this is a lot of effort because doing things is pretty troublesome. I know what I'm talking about.'  
Shikamaru went through his son's hair and laughed carelessly.  
'You're such a good boy. The best that has happened to me, you know that?'  
'I know.' He smiled. 'Come on. We'll watch some TV.'  
'Maybe some clouds?'  
'Sure.' He shook his shoulders and walked a few steps away.  
'I hope you will never grow up to a teenager.'  
'Why is that? And I am a teenager dad.' He rolled his eyes.  
'Teenagers are more than troublesome and irritating.' He laughed.

In the evening, while eating supper Shikadai looked happy at his father.  
'Dad, I'm so happy you're back.'  
'I'm happy too. I really missed you.' He looked at him with tenderness.  
'Mom was really happy when the uncles came. That was clever.' He continued eating.  
'Thanks. She told me she needed it. I should have arranged that earlier. Maybe we wouldn't be..'  
'Don't.' He shook his head. 'It's fine. Don't you think we should do something special for mom tomorrow? '  
'Sure, but what?'  
'I'll clean the house and you'll cook?'  
'Sounds like a good plan but you know I'm not much of a cook.'  
'She'll be glad.' He stood up. 'Thank you for the meal. I'll go and play some games with Boruto and Inojin.'  
'Sure. Have fun.'


	18. Chapter 18

'Do you think she'll be back soon?'  
'Sure.' He nodded while both of them were looking out of the window of the dining room. Once more a tense silence was their guest. Shikadai looked at his father from time to time.  
Shikamaru focused on playing chess in his mind to forget about how crazy he needed a cigarette. He was impressed what that short period of addiction can make to a man. He looked at his son and met his eyes. Hopefully he would never smoke.  
'Dad…'  
'Hmm?'  
'Just be yourself.'  
'I'm always myself.'  
'I hope she won't freak out.'  
'Me too.' He looked away once more. He felt pathetic to be so obviously stressed out because of his wife's return.

* * *

'Welcome home mom!' Shikadai smiled standing in the doorway.  
'What a nice change. Missed me? Have you been a good boy and didn't get into trouble?'  
'Yeah.' He rolled his eyes. 'Dad's home.'  
Shikamaru hissed under his nose sitting at the table, still looking though the window.  
'Dad, hmm?' She got serious.  
'Yeah…Come on in, we've got something for you.'  
'A surprise?'  
'Come mom.' He pulled her inside and towards the dining room. Shikamaru stood up and put his hands in his pockets. They were shaking. Why was he so damn nervous? He can't remember being this nervous at his wedding.  
'Hi..' She said quietly.  
'Hi…'He replied.  
'I'll go turn my computer down.' Shikadai said out lout and ran away.  
'So Temari…'  
'Don't Shikamaru.'  
'But I really…'  
She walked up to him and kissed him softy on the cheek.  
'I'm glad you're home.'  
Was that a heart attack? It surly wasn't normal for a heart to race like this.  
'Temari I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about those missions.'  
'I'm really grateful you invited my brothers. That was just what I needed.'  
'Aren't you mad?'  
'No, I'm not.' She sat down. 'So where's that surprise for me?'  
'I've cooked dinner.'  
'Oh that really is a nice surprise.' She smiled but he could see that although she tried the hardest to make it all look joyful and fun she was tense.

As they were sitting at the table Shikamaru was getting calm slowly but the urge to smoke a cigarette was growing stronger any second. All that stress burned him to the ground.  
'Nervous aren't we?' Temari spoke sober while looking at his fingers tapping rhythmical at the table.  
'Sorry…' He mumbled and drunk his sake. 'I think I'll go out for a moment.' He stood up. 'I need some air. ' He remembered where he had one last packet hidden. That emergency cigarettes he craved right then.  
'Sure…' She started cleaning the table and Shikadai escaped in front of the TV.

As he was breathing in the second drag he heard the balcony door open and shivers run down his spine.  
'Crap…'He whispered nearly noiselessly.  
'Don't you know better things to do with those lips Nara?' She put her palms on his neck and gently squeezed it.  
'Sorry…'Just as he wanted to stub it out she grabbed his hand and led the cigarette to her mouth.  
'You'll stink terribly, don't imagine yourself I'll let you do this alone.' She looked into the distance and smoke was leaving her mouth slowly.  
There she was again. This different Temari who smoked. He still appealed to him strongly but there was some kind of a fear.  
'Getting into a smoking habit?' He laughed tensely.  
'I've got enough bad habits already.' Still holding the cigarette she kissed him slowly but passionately. 'I'll show you what you can do next time you won't find any use for those…' She put the cigarette back in his mouth. She looked at her speechless. Where did that come from, what did it mean. Another of her games?  
'What is this about? Another game?'  
'No more games Shikamaru. I'm done and I'm sorry. Really.' She sat down.  
'What made you change your mind?' He asked not hesitating but with a gentle regret afterwards.  
'A lot of things and people. I had to realize many things I have been blind for. For example that you didn't marry me only because of the baby…'  
'I've told you so.'  
'I know, but I wouldn't have believed you. Your mother spoke to me a few days ago and told me It was true.'  
'My mother? I've had the ring picked before you told me you were pregnant. My mom knew and she wanted me to ask you straight away but I wanted to wait not to make it look like it's because of the baby. After the birth I couldn't find the right moment to ask. That's right, she pushed me but only to something I wanted to do for a long time anyway.'  
She smiled. A true gentle smile.  
'That really makes me happy Shikamaru. Having you and Shikdai and mom and all the friends really makes me happy. I've just forgotten this…'  
'I'm glad you realized…I'm glad you're happy with me.' He took her hand.  
'Just stop smoking…' She mumbled and laughed.  
'Will do Madame.' He laughed to and stubbed it out.  
'I love you.' She looked him into the eyes.  
'I love you too, my rebellious, cold hearted, troublesome wife.'  
'Baka…' She kissed him again.


End file.
